Hidden Life, Namikaze Rise
by starlightscribe
Summary: Naruto has worn a mask all his life. Only one person has seen completly through it and she has come to konohagakure. Secrects reviled Mask thrown aside and Naruto is...what!...who!
1. Arrival

_**If you read chap. 1 already stop reading now. I got a lot of messages saying this was hard to read because of the formatting, sorry, so I tried to fix it. Hope this is better, go ahead and tell me if there are anymore problems. As always ideas and opinions welcome.**_

"Okaachan are we there yet?" asked a blonde haired blue eyed boy who was almost the spitting image of his father and was currently bouncing as he walked his face a mix of excitement with the barest hint of worry or maybe nervousness shining in the bright blue orbs.

"Daddy, daddy" chimed in the little red haired girl skipping at her brother's side. Even the baby in the woman's arms gurgled inquisitively at her mother. The woman laughed and looked to her other son.

"Aren't you going to say something Zabuza?" she asked.

"I'm hungry" answered the black haired green eyed boy. This only caused his mother to laugh again shaking her head at her children.

"We are almost there" she told them "we can get something to eat and then we will go see if we can find your father."

The boys smiled the baby giggled and the little toddler repeated her chant of daddy until her mother hushed her by placing a hand on her head. The guards her husband insisted accompany them smiled at the antics of their lady and here children although they wondered what their lord would think of them showing up unexpectedly and hope he would not be angry with _them_ they where only following the lady's orders after all.

_Gates of Konohagakure_

"This is boring" commented the left hand gate guard to his partner.

"Come on Izumo, better this than a war" answered his friend.

"I know Kotatsu but still it would be nice to see something other than dust clouds on this road" Kotatsu sighed silently agreeing with his friend that is until something on the road caught his eye.

"Hey, Zumo looks like you got your wish."

"Huuh?"

Sure enough the pair could see eight figures five large and tree small making their way up the road. As the group drew closer they saw it was a lovely dark haired woman and three children, the woman carrying a bundle in her arms and looking to be guarded by the four other tall figures. "Can we help you" asked the no longer board Izumo. The woman smiled and adjusted the bundle in her arms, it was then that the chunin saw that the bundle was actually a baby and they wondered what a woman was doing traveling with four children, one of which looked oddly familiar, and only four guards and what business the group could have in their village. The woman nodded to one of her guards and he stepped forward it 

was then that the gate guards noticed the symbol on his left bicep it was strange because they could have sworn they had seen it before but they could not think of a village that claimed the insignia. There mussing was cut short as the man spoke.

"Our lady wishes entrance and a conference with your Hokage"

"To what perppouse?" Asked Kotestu.

The man looked back at his lady looking for guidance. It was obvious to the konoha Nin that the body guards where just as ciourious and just as clueless to the lady's intentions "The lady's business is her own" the spokesmen said after receiving no guidance. The chunin narrowed their eyes and shared a look then nodded to each other a moment later and ANBU appeared between them and the group of travelers.

"ANBU-san will escort you" explained Kotetsu to which the lady nodded a followed the bird masked ANBU into the village proper and toward the tower until…

"I'm hungry"….

The Anbu looked down at the boy who had moved up to walk beside him and tugged on his cloak.

"I'm hungry" the boy repeated.

The ANBU sighed and continued to lead his charges to their destination. The boy seeing he was getting nowhere with the masked man went back to his mother's side.

When the reach the receptionist desk of the tower they found a woman in black with short black hair seated there.

"The Hokage will see you in a moment" she said and went in to the office to inform here leader of the group's arrival and then wave them in upon receiving the ok.

Inside the office a blonde woman sat at a desk a brown haired man with a scar across his nose at her side. Upon seeing this man the little red haired girl left her mother and brothers and ran to him arms outstretched. Both the blonde woman and the brown haired man looked down at the little girl in confusion.

"UP?" she asked but when she did not get what she wanted and instead was only stared at blankly she tried again "Up" and she stretched her arms toward the scared chunin. Still confused but unable to resist the cute little girl he complied and was surprised again when she snuggled into him.

The Hokage watched this then turned back to the rest of the group looking them over. She noticed that the guards had to be shinobi from their posture and the woman too but she hide it a bit better. She could not see the buddle well but if the movement was any indication it was a baby. The boy on the woman's left side had dark hair and green eyes but it was the boy on the woman's right that made her blink. The child who could be no older than five or six was almost the spitting image of Konoha's most 

supervising ninja. Iruka who had taken his attention off the little girl snuggled in his arms seemed to have noticed this too for he was staring at the boy, who noticing the stare, glared back until his mother bopped him on the head. The boy pouted but his mother ignored him, instead turning her attention to the Hokage.

Tsunade decided to start of the conversation. "Well, you must have traveled some distance, and with such young children you must be tired. If we can discuss why it is you are here you will be able to find a place to eat and rest."

"I'm hungry"

Tsunade looked at the blacked haired boy than back at his mother who sighed than spoke

"We are traveling to meet with my husband. We left a bit earlier than planed, I wished to surprise him.

Tsunade rose and eyebrow "And you are in need of?"

"A place to stay for now. For us and the group coming behind us by three days.

Again Tsunade raised and eyebrow at this. She had seen the guards wince. Apparently the woman had gone against her husbands wishes and she didn't seem to care and apparently the guards where worried of their lady's actions and their lords reactions. She even thought she saw one of them mouthing the words "I was just following orders" to himself over and over and she knew she saw the only female guard fidget. Who was this man that would most likely not be happy with his wife decision?

"How many and under what name?" Asked the Hokage The woman smiled but before she could speak the eerily familiar blonde child decided to make his opinion known.

"Okaa-san you're taking to long! I'm board, Zabu is hungry, Hi-chan is sleepy and Nome-chan needs to be changed, and we want tou-san!"

Again the woman sighed and looked apologetically at the two behind the desk who where staring at the boy realization slowly dawning and being quickly dismissed as imposable. The woman gave her son a stern look and answered Tsunade's question

"Including our group there are thirty."

Tsunade nodded and wrote out a note handing it to a guard who stepped forward. It was then that she noticed the insignia on his shoulder and she had to exert a great deal of control on her expression. The group bowed, the female guard going to Iruka and prying a sleepy protesting little girl from his arms.

"We thank you for your hospitality, Hokage-sama."

And with that the group left the office.

__

_**I know, I know ANOTHER ONE but the idea just would not leave me alone so here it is. **_

_**I will admit that this was inspired by "The Beginning of True Happiness" but I plan to make this as original as possible and no there will not be a new hidden village where Naruto is Kage. Anyway…complaints, compliments, reviews, Ideas.**_


	2. What is he doing here?

The moment the door closed Tsunade turned to Iruka

"Get Jariaya in here NOW!"

Iruka shifted from foot to foot looking scared… "Um"…

"WELL?"

"Um…well…Jariaya –sama is outside the village according to Naruto."

Mentions of the blonde's name made the Hokage pale for some strange reason. Her mysterious nervousness showed in her voice as she asked the next question. "And where is Naruto?"

Now Iruka was really confused but he answered "Actually I was supposed to meet him for lunch about five minutes ago."

Tsunade seemed to consider this for a moment… "ANBU!" a team of masked nin appeared. "There is a group just arrived a woman, three children, a baby and four guards who seem to have shinobi training to at least some degree the woman too. Watch them and report." The guards bowed and left to their task. "Shizune!" The brunette poked her head in the door.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"I want to know the moment Jariaya walked thru the gate."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

After Shizune left Tsunade turned back to Iruka "What are you still doing here? Go feed the geki before he comes looking for you"

Iruka bowed and left, you didn't have to tell him twice, not with Tsunade in this strange mood.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He had been waiting for Iruka for ten minute when he finally walked in.

'_Time for the mask' "_HI SENSI WHAT KEPT YOU?"

"Hey Naruto"

As they ordered there food and talked about little things that had been happening since the last time they meet for lunch a man walked in. Iruka recognized him as one of the guards from the meeting with the strange woman, who now that he thought about it, had never given the Hokage a name. Naruto noticed him watching the man and turned his attention there as well. And almost jumped out of his chair.

'_Sota, what is he doing here!' _

He was brought back by Iruka's voice. "Looks like he got to be the go-fer."

"Huh?"

"He was with a group that came in this morning, a woman, 3 children, a baby and four guards. Kind of suspicious"

Well they where talking the man had ordered and was waiting. Naruto and Iruka both watched him each with their own thoughts.

Iruka's was wondering about the group and the little girl who seemed so trusting and the look of one of the boys and most of all the way the lady who seemed to be the one in charge, in her husbands absence, if they reactions of her guards where any indication, avoided the Hokage's questions.

Naruto's thought went like this…

'_She wouldn't, she couldn't, not with the children and baby…what baby? Did she, was she, another child? But it can't be more than four months old; she wouldn't travel with such a little one. But Sota is here and what Iruka said fits. But I told her to stay until I called. Stubborn woman. A baby…a new baby. Boy or girl, what did she name it? I have to see her, and my children my little ones, a new baby, she should have sent word. I have to see her.'_

Again he was brought out of his thoughts by a voice this one belonging to the ramen stand owner.

"Order up! One large Miss, one pork and one chicken and two beef."

"Thank you" the man said and taking the order began mumbling to himself.

Naruto smirked knowing what he was mumbling about and thinking he could have some fun with this. He wasn't really angry he had been ready to send for them soon anyway. Why not now and shock the hell out of everybody even more.

"Hey Mister!" he called to the man who turned toward him and seemed to _almost_ jump at the sight of him.

Naruto chuckled inwardly _'so he recognizes the henge, good'_

"Y-yes?" the man stuttered.

"If your looking for a good Dango place there is one down the street by the wepons shop, there is also a good BBQ place if you take a left and walk down past the flower shop from there." The man blinked Iruka and the Owner of the stand stared back a forth between the blond and the stranger until the stranger smiled and spoke

"Thank you" and with a bow to Naruto that further confused The chef and sensi the man left.

After the man walked out they looked to the blond for an explanation but he only smiled and went back to his meal and his thoughts.

'_And the game begins, or maybe it ends? Either way, I'll see you soon my heme and then our life together can finally begin. You, me and our little ones. All FOUR of them.'_

Not to far away a beautiful dark haired woman thought of her blond love. _'I am waiting for you my heart, come soon'_

_**OK I reformatted ch 1 and this is ch 2 hope it was ok, if you didn't noticed Naruto is excited about the idea of another child. I think with his life the way it was he would want a big family so... Anyway comments, complaints, compliments reviews. Any input welcome. And we I am a romantic, got a problem, get over it.**_


	3. Worry, Waiting and Jariaya get Punched

**CH 3 Worry, Waiting and Jariaya get punched.**

Tsunade had been _trying _to do her paperwork but her mind kept going back to the meeting with that woman. She had not given a name and the Hokage was not sure if she really wanted to know what name the girl would give. The moment she had seen the symbol the guards wore her mind began to run in circles, wind and waves, **Namikaze**, again she was torn as to what her feelings should be. And all this turmoil was linked to one person 'Naruto' Would she have to tell him? How would he react? Would he be relived, angry, would he hate them form keeping the truth from him?

Unable to take it anymore she got up and began to pace. It was like this that Jariaya found her.

"Something wrong Tsune-chan?" He asked in a somewhat worried voice

She turned in a blink and began to rant and yell.

Jariaya waited for a moment before he decided to interrupt. "Hold on Tsunade, calm down and take it slow from the beginning." He was really worried now it had to be something big to upset her this much.

Tsunade took a deep breath , counted to ten and began her tale of the meeting this morning and the symbol these people wore and the little boy who look _a lot _ like her favorite blond brat and the little girl who went straight to Iruka and the quite little boy who was hungry and the woman with the guards and baby and her suspicions and her worry about Naruto "finding out" and when she was done she looked at her old teammates contemplative face and waited.

"Can you describe this woman again?"

"Dark hair, big brown eyes, slender, seems like the calm quiet nurturing type but also looks to have some shinobi training."

" Hm" Jariaya was trying very hard not to laugh or smile at the moment "Is Naruto aware of these people?"

"According to the ANBU I have watching them, he talked to one of the guards at the ramen stand when he was eating lunch with Iruka, told him where to find Dango and BBQ they said the man acted a little strange when he saw Naruto.

Jariaya could see she was worried again. He felt bad but he couldn't tell her without breaking his promise to the kid and he couldn't do that, not even for Tsunade. So…

"Call off the ANBU, I'll look into it and have a talk with the kid."

She nodded as she watched him walk to the window. But before he left he had one last thing to say.

"Tsune? You really shouldn't worry so much, we would have had to tell him soon anyway and I think you will be pleasantly surprised. Besides," he said with a grin knowing and not really caring that he would probably get hit, "worry causes wrinkles" And sure enough he was punched out the tower 

window and into the window of a hotel room. Lucky for him this room belonged to the very people who had been the topic of many discussions throughout the day.

Unfortunately for him the group included three children who where very hyper and very happy to see him. And with a cry of **Ojii! ** They descended and for the rest of the night he was trapped under a mass of giggling brats well there mother laughed and watched the unexpected entertainment.

MEANWHILE

Naruto was not happy although he acted otherwise. He wanted to be somewhere else, out of the henge he wore all the time, away from these people who did not know the real him and able to drop the act. He wanted to be with his family. Instead he was training with his _"TEAM" _They called themselves a team? If Tsunade had let him he would have left them after becoming chunin, hell he was a jounin he should be able to get away from these people.

They had dealt with the red cloud world domination obsessed bastards last year, the snake freak was dead, Sasuke was back in the villages adoring arms they where all chunin in rank and, again, he was a Jounin dam it. He didn't want to deal with Sakura and Sasuke and Kakashi. Sai and Yamato where ok but still. He wanted off this team.

Oh well tomorrow was a day off and he could find his heme and his little ones, but what would they do? A picnic he decided, give the guards the day off , invite Jariaya-sensi and maybe a walk through the village, some shopping, playing at the park. And if anyone recognized him, oh well, unless they threatened his family then all hell would break loss and to hell with plans and letting everyone in on it slowly. His secret had to be told sometime and his family was more important. Besides it would be fun kicking some idiot's ass and shocking the hell out of people was his specialty after all. But that was for tomorrow. Right now he would have to get back to training, he would send a message to sensi and His lady when he got home. He was sure now Tomorrow would be the beginning of the end of this little charade . He hid a grin but his eyes shown with the light of mischief and anticipation. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

_**Okay, that's it for ch3. Sorry to anyone reading my other stories I just don't have the same inspiration for them at the moment, give me a little time and that should change. Anyway hope you liked this. Comments complaints, complements, opinions, reviews, ideas.**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER:**_

_**CH 4 -- Family Outing, the beginning of the end.**_


	4. Kiba Wake UP! And the ball is rolling

_**Ok this has to be one of my most popular fics, definitely getting a bigger response on this one than any of the others. And it really seems easier to write, wired but ok. Read this and the AN at the end.**_

_**OC and Other Character descriptions BELOW**_

**Arahsi:****5yrs old. Older twin. Blond w/ blue eyes (mini Minato, not mini Naruto) Wears deep blue sleeveless Chinese shirt w/ the kanji for storm on the right front in silver, black pants, Acts like Naruto's mask without the idiotic annoying bits. Interested in sealing and jutsu creation. ****  
**

**Zabuza:****5yrs old. Younger twin. Black hair green eyes. Wears Hunter green sleeveless shirt and brown vest and cargo pants visible part of the shirt has Chinese dragon done in a brownish gold. Is sarcastic at times but is also very street like's weapons and forging. **

**Hiya:****3yrs old. Long red hair and gold eyes, looks a lot like Kushina. Dress like Haku when she meets Naruto in the woods in wave except the kimono is Hunter green. Fiery temper but big heart and is very curious. Especially likes plants.**

**Kinome****:**** 3months Long black hair and blue eyes. Happy sweet baby. Sometimes giggles for no reason. Wears a lavender kimono **

**Haku:**** 20 yrs old Picture a more mature version of her in the forest in wave. Sweet but dangerous when upset. Has undergone full medical training. Has developed her kekigenki more w/ Naruto's help. Still carries her Hunter Nin gear including a new mask. **

**Naruto:****21 yrs old. Picture Obi wan's hair from the Phantom Menace Starwars movie. Blonde. No whisker marks. Wears a Deep blue Chinese shirt with a Golden dragon dancing across from back to front. Black pant with blue flames dancing on the bottom. Also wears an arm band on his right bicep with his father's clan symbol on it and the Hokage's necklace around his neck. Is actually much more calm and intelligent and more like his father but can still have bouts of temper.**

_**CHAPTER 4: Family Outing the Beginning of the End**_

The hour had just hit midnight as the young blond stealthily made his way through the streets. He avoided the ANBU stationed through out the village and made it safely to his destination without detection. Standing on the wall outside the third floor window he couldn't help but be a bit nervous. Had they missed him? Would they be happy to see him? How much had the children grown? And the baby, what about the baby?

He was brought out of his thoughts by a familiar sweet voice.

"My lord, it is chilled tonight surely would be more comfortable inside."

Blinking in the darkness, he looked toward the voice finding himself staring into a pair of deep brown eyes.

"Haku" the name came on a breath as he stared at the one person who knew him, maybe better than he knew himself.

She only smiled and reaches out a hand to him. He took it and climbed into the room. Dropping the henge with a sigh of relief and looking around he saw no guards and assumed they where in the next room. He could see the children sleeping in one of the beds, the man who was his sensei and godfather asleep in a chair in the corner and there in his arms he held a little bundle. Naruto walked over to him and moved to take the baby. This of course woke the older man as well as the baby. The Sanin peered sleepily at the blond then he smiled and relinquished the child to her father.

Naruto stared at the little bundle in his arms in wonder. She looked like her mother with dark hair and a soft face but her eyes; she got her eyes from his side. They where the same bright blue and seemed to shine with curiosity.

'S_he is going to be a handful'_ he thought but then she smiled at him and his heart stopped. He had been through this three times but each one was special. He was torn, he couldn't wait to see her grow but at the same time he wished they could stay like this forever.

His wife and godfather watched him as he handed the baby back to the older man and went over to look down at his three other children. As he stood there his wife came up behind him wrapping her arms around him.

He turned toward her and took her in his arms holding her close.

"Heme?" She looked into his eyes "How about we go out tomorrow, a picnic, the park, shopping, whatever you like."

"Is that safe?"

"I would never let anyone hurt you"

"But..."

"I would have had to drop the act eventually love, why not now, and it will be easier with you by my side"

She still looked unsure but Jariaya decided to add his opinion.

"It could be the easiest way to do this, if you go without the henge and ware your clan symbol there are some who will recognize it. Although there might be trouble."

"I can handle trouble, and I would be within my rights to defend my family if need be. We both know I was entitled to my inheritance the when I became chunin. The only reason I didn't say anything is because we had other things to deal with."

"The council" reminded Jariaya

"The civilian council has no say in clan matters and most of the clan heads don't really have a problem with me anymore. Hell the Aburame kind of like me. I think we can pull this off"

"Danzo, the elders"

The fossils like me now after I saved Konohamaru's team during the Akatsuki's last siege. And as for the old war hawk, he won't be a problem soon."

It was Haku who asked the question. "What have you done Naru-kun?"

He smirked. "Root has been rooting from the inside out for the past few years"

Haku look confused but Jariaya understood.

"Ever since you befriended a certain dark haired artist with emotional issues?"

The blond smiled and nodded. Than yawned.

"It's late," he whispered taking his wife closer and walking to the empty bed. "Good night Koufu"

"Night kid, night princess"

And they feel asleep.

Naruto would be gone before the children woke just incase but he would meet them a t the park in the morning.

000000000000000000000

The day was warm and bright as the little group walked down the street to the park for a breakfast picnic. They where receiving strange looks from others, weather it was because of the fact that they looked to be outsiders to the village, or that people recognized the symbols both the woman and her children wore boldly embroidered on their attire , they where not completely sure. And they didn't really care. Today was a family day. They would deal with politics tomorrow.

They reached the park where they would have their picnic. It was fresh fruits and pastries bought from the bakery and market that morning, with hot tea for the adults and cool juice for the little ones. Haku set up under a tree well the children went straight for the playground.

Jariaya arrived a few minutes later taking a cup of tea from Haku and one of his favorite pastries and an orange from the basket with a smile.

"So anyone suspicious yet" Asked the elder.

. "There have been a few curious glances both at me and the children. More coming this way now that you have arrived."

Jariaya chuckled.

Haku sighed contentedly and having finished a pastry and tea lay down in the shade next to the baby and watched the leaves dance over head. She let out another sigh. They stayed liked that for a while in peaceful silence until They heard and cry and looked up only to watch as there little red head began what would be a painful decent to the ground that even they could not stop .

000000

Hiya had been playing on the jungle gym when the big boy had climbed next her and shoved her saying that she was in the way. Hiya had tried to hang on because she did not want to fall, it might hurt, but the boy had shoved her again she lost her grip and started to fall backward. With a cry she closed her eyes and instinctively braced herself but instead of the hard painful crash she expected she was caught and pulled to a hard warm chest and heard soft whispers of comfort. Opening her eyes she stared back into soft worried blue eyes.

"Daddy!" she cried happily

"Hello Hi-heme, are you alright?"

Hiya looked down at herself then up at her father. "Yes daddy, but that boy was not very nice he pushed me."

"I saw" and Naruto rested a disapproving glare at the young boy who shrunk back from the look.

Naruto turned his eyes back to his daughter, "Hi-chan, go get your brother and go eat, ojii and kaasan are waiting and I think they have plums in the basket, he coaxed, his little girl loved plums.

"Ok daddy, she chirp and as soon as she was placed back on her feet she was off to do as told.

Now with his daughter taken care of the blond look around him. He had attracted some attention, although no one seemed to recognize him, but that didn't matter right now what did was finding who was responsible for the little bully that had pushed his daughter and giving them a piece of his mind.

From the look of the boy he was an Inuzaka. He looked around again.

'_Ah there…well what do you know? I not only get to take out some of my mixed emotions on an irresponsible adult but its old dog breath. This could be fun.' _ And with that thought he grabbed the little jerk by the collar of his shirt and marched him over to where his old classmate was standing with his Nin hound and his old sensei who Naruto assumed was here watching her son play on the swings.

Reaching his destination he stood in front of the Inuzaka. He was not wearing the henge he wore in the village but he knew that if Kiba used his nose he would recognize him. It would be funny to see his reaction but first to handle the brat.

"This yours?" His voice cold and his eyes hard.

Kiba looked from the boy to Naruto. "Ya" Kiba took a defiant posture eyes flashing.

"He pushed my daughter, he could have hurt her." He decided not to insult Kiba this way was much more fun, plus no use pissing off someone from a clan whose support you might need in the near future.

Kiba looked from the boy to Naruto and back. "Koga, did you push this man's daughter?"

Koga's face took on a defiant look, "She was in my way" he said

Naruto felt Arashi and Zabuza come up beside him.

"He pushed Hi-chan" Said Arashi scowling at the boy

"He tried to hurt our sister" added Zabuza glaring fist clinched at his sides

But Naruto would not have his boys getting into a fight in the middle the park.

"Boys" His voice was at its firmest

"Yes tou-sama?" they chorused

"Have you eaten?"

They boys looked at each other and then back at their father "No Tou-sama"

"Go eat"

As expected Arashi, his little clone, was the one to voice a protest, or try to.

"But…"

"Go" at the stern look in their normally easy going father's eyes the boys where off.

Naruto turned back to Kiba, Kurenai watched a little worried.

"You realize that had I not been there to catch her my little girl could have been very seriously injured?" he reminded.

Kiba look at him and than down at the boy. "Koga, you will apologize to that girl"

"But uncle Kiba…"

"No buts, you could have really hurt her, and I will be telling your parents about this."

"But..."

"NO buts. You will apologize and you will mean it."

"Yes uncle"

And with that the group of the little boy, the red eyed Jounin the elder Inuzaka his dog and the blond made there way to the blanket in the shade.

Both Kurenai and Kiba shared a look of surprise at the sight of Jariaya of the Sanin sitting with the little family, and Kurenai raised an eyebrow at the sight of the symbol on the clothing of the group, she knew what the symbol was. What it meant, and seeing Jariaya here only confirmed it.

Kiba gave his nephew a little shove toward the little red haired gold eyed girl.

Koga looked down at the ground and mumbled his apology.

Hiya's face contorted into a confused look "What?" she asked

Koga flushed as his uncle nudged him in the ribs.

"I'm sorry I pushed you" he repeated.

Hiya seemed to consider the words for a moment than look up at her father

"Daddy?"

Naruto smiled, "Well are you going to forgive him?" he asked

The little girl considered this for a moment more and then she turned from the visitors went over to the basket and pulled out a pastry. Walking back she split it in half and handed half to the little Inuzaka.

"Want some?"

The boy smiled and took the offered treat.

Naruto sighed.

"Would you like to join us?" he asked the adults. At their nods he gestured for them to sit and he handed them food and tea then took some for himself. They ate in silence Naruto's boys watching how Koga acted around their "baby sister".

Finished with his meal Naruto lay his head in his lady's lap and let her stroke her fingers through his hair. Jariaya was sitting with the kids around him telling them a story that made them laugh and Kurinai and Kiba alternated between watching there host and Kurinai's son who eventually came over and joined them. The little peace was disturbed when Akamaru padded over to sniff the baby who giggled at the tickle of the big dog's breath on her face. The dog backed of a little then went and sniffed the baby again. Shaking his big head, he went and sniffed each of the unfamiliar children earning a laugh of "sill pup pup" from Hiaya and pats and scratches from the boy. He then went and sniffed Haku and the resting Naruto. It was than that Kiba became nervous about his partner's behavior.

"Akamaru?"

Naruto pushed the dog's nose away laughing.

"Curious pup?" he asked

Akamaru sniffed again barked happily and licked his face.

Naruto sat up sputtering and wiping his face making everyone else laughed.

Akamaru barked again and put his paws on Naruto's chest pushing him back to the ground still licking and barking.

"Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed he got up and pulled his partner of the blond man. Akamaru kept barking excitedly so to try and see what was up with his friend Kiba listened.

"Bark, bark bark, woof bark yip woof woof, bark yip bark woof, yip yip woof.

"Huh?" Kiba sniffed the air and his eyes widened. He looks right at Naruto who was lying on his side next to Haku head resting in his hand looking at him.

"No way" the dog user breath, "Naruto?"

The questioned was asked barely above a whisper.

Naruto smirked, Haku smiled Kurunai blinked and Jariaya who had been watching everything as he entertained the children chuckled.

"Hey dog breath"

And Kiba fainted.

000000000000000000

AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN

_**Almost 6 pages, not bad I guess. What do you guys think? Well sorry I didn't do the character descriptions sooner. I honestly forgot. Well see you next chapter .OH and if you want anyone else described tell me ok? So just to help me out a little. Where from here? Who next?**_

_**CHAPTER 5 Kiba wake up! And the ball is rolling.**_


	5. NARUTO!

Naruto blinked when Kiba hit the ground. He hadn't expected his friend to faint. Yell, shout and generally have a very loud outburst yes, faint no. And now that the Inuzaka had fainted he was unsure what to do. Luckily his lady was not. Haku looked at Kiba for a moment and then formed a single had seal sent a splash of water from the bottle she always carried hidden right into his face.

Kiba woke coughing a sputtering. Reorienting himself he looked around wildly, eyes coming to rest on Naruto. He stared for a moment and than looked liked he _was_ going to yell but the next moment a hand was clamped over his mouth.

"Cool it dog breath, I'm trying to relax here and I can't do that if you're shouting my secrets all over the village. Look I know I need to explain but I would rather do it all at once so try and get your team, team 10 and Gai's team together somewhere tonight and I will, just keep it down ok?" Getting a nod from the hound user and one from Kurenai when he looked in her direction. He removed his had from Kiba's mouth and went back to his place beside Haku.

Taking a deep breath he began what would only be one of many explanations.

"Well, I said I would explain later but I might as well introduce you since we are having breakfast together." And he waved the children over to him, Jariaya following. "Inuzaka Kiba, Yuhi Kurenai, Meet the twins Namikaze Arashi and Namikaze Zabuza and there little sisters Namikaze Hiya and our newest addition to the family Namikaze Kinome. He said the names pointing to each person in turn and when he had introduced the children he looped his arm around his wife. "And of course this angel is the lady Namikaze Haku. And you already know Jariaya. Haku, Kids this is Kiba, his nephew Koga and Kurenai-sensei, and her son Izumu"

The two groups nodded to each other.

Kurenai had managed to put two and two together during Naruto's little speech but Kiba was still confused.

"Namikaze, don't you mean Uzumaki. I mean didn't you say that the little girl was your daughter?"

Kurenai sweat dropped but the other adults only smiled and Naruto answered.

"Uzumaki was my mother's clan name. Sandime thought it would be safer to use it until I was old enough and strong enough to protect myself, my dad wasn't very popular with a lot of people outside Konoha"

Both Kurenai and Jariaya snorted at the understatement.

"And the villagers don't really like me all that much either"

Again snorts this time from Kurenai Jariaya and Haku

Kurenai decided to comment. "You have a gift for understatement kid"

Jariaya laughed "He's a good actor too."

Kurenai looked from the Sanin to the blond. "And how much of what everyone knows about you is an act?"

Naruto only smirked. "Later Kurenai-sensei, later. I promise I'll tell my friends everything tonight"

Kiba still being a little slow look confused and then he realized something. "What about team 7?"

Naruto sighed "I don't know"

"That bad" Kiba asked with concern.

Naruto nodded

"Did you try putting in for a transfer or solo?" he persisted.

"Twice, but after tonight I don't care what the old lady says I can't put up with the three stooges much longer"

Jariaya just had to comment.

"Funny how you get along with the freaky experiment and the emotionless drone better."

The blond sent is teacher a half hearted glare. "Ya it's a laugh. But I guess I should tell them too huh?"

This time it was Haku who answered "Everyone is going to find out eventually"

But again Jariaya just had to get his opinion in.

"I say let "the _three_ _stooges_" figure it out on their own. After you tell your friends drop the henge full time, go to practice, kick ass, go home, live your life. Haku is right about everyone finding out sooner or later. Leave the village and your _'team'_ to their own devices. But you also might want to get rid of certain problems first if you know what I mean, and we might want to go visit Tsunade after lunch to clue her in or she is gonna pound us."

"She is going to pound me anyway."

"True"

Again Naruto sighed and lay back down.

"Alright will go with Jariaya's plan for now but I want to enjoy the rest of the day with my family first."

Everyone seemed to think that was a good idea and so they spent the rest of the morning relaxing and watching the five older children play well Naruto and Jariaya took turns making funny faces at the baby and Naruto and Haku lay together in the shade of one of Konoha's great trees.

When the sun was at it's peak the group left the park Kiba and Koga went back to the Inuzaka compound where Kiba would leave the boy with his parents then go off and tell Hinata and Shino to 

meet at the Raman stand for dinner, Hinata would tell Neji and Neji would tell his team. Kurenai and her boy went off to meet for lunch with team 10. She would get them to agree to dinner and with the ok from Naruto invite Anko as well. Of course they all knew that Anko would agree the second Kurenai told her that Naruto was going to tell them a secret. But that was beside the point, Naruto figure the more people that actually liked him, even a little, that where in on this before the village as a whole got wind of it the better. And Anko seemed to like him, a little.

Jariaya went off to arrange a meeting with Tsunade and get to Yamato and Sai without anyone else around.

Naruto and his family headed into the village center for shopping but they passed the academy on the way and Naruto saw that the children where in the middle of weapons practice. Zabbuza saw this and wanted to join them.

"Please daddy?" he pleaded complete with puppy dog eyes.

So Haku took him over to see if the sensei would let him join. She was surprised and pleased to see that it was the one that had been in the Hokage's office. The one Naruto talked about so much.

"Excuse me?" she said in an attempt to get his attention.

He looked over at her and blinked clearly taken aback by here presence but he recovered quickly.

"Yes"

"Would you mind terribly if my son gave it a try?"

Iruka looked at the boy he knew could be no older than five and back to his mother who only smiled. Then the boy spoke.

"Please, may I?" The kid had mastered the puppy eyes, and for his entire teacher training Iruka couldn't resist.

"I suppose it's alright, but would your other son like to try as well?" he asked looking around for the other children and the baby, seeing them standing at the edge of the grounds with a man who hid his face in the shadow of the tree he stood by.

The woman smiled and nodded turning to the group at the edge of the grounds and beckoning to them. The blond boy and the little girl came but the man stayed back holding the baby.

Iruka was about to reach into his pouch for weapons but he saw that the woman had already handed some to her children. The little blond held three shuriken his brother held four with two kuni in his other hand but what surprised Iruka was not only the three senbon they each held as well but the fact that the little girl who had to be no more than three held five of the potentially deadly needles as well. He was about to comment but the moment he opened his mouth they weapons went flying.

Iruka watched as the weapons hit the target post. He blinked when he saw the results. The little girl had hit three out of five dead center with the other two hitting the second ring. The blond had hit center with two shuriken and a senbon the third Shuriken going to the outermost ring of the target and the two senbon hitting either side of the third ring. But it was the dark haired boy that had Iruka's jaw ready to drop. The Shuriken had made a four point pattern around the center circle with the senbon and one Kuni in the middle the last kuni had landed in the outer most circle.

He stared at the targets then back at the kids than at the targets again. But than the woman stepped up and took two fist full of senbon and eyeing the last clear target launched them and with a series of thunks she made a pattern of circles mimicking the target design.

Now Iruka's jaw did drop and so did those of the watching academy students.

"Daddy's turn" chirped the little girl. And sure enough the man had stepped away from the tree and was moving toward them. The three children cleared their and their mother's weapons from the target post and moved back behind the line.

Iruka watched as the blonde man walked up to the throwing line Iruka still could not see his face because he was looking down at the baby. He handed the bundle to her mother and pulled ten shuriken from his pouch and without looking up let them fly. Then he repeated the process with ten kuni and twenty senbon. And, EACH ONE HIT CENTER. Aw filled silence reigned until it was broken seconds later by the dismissal bell. And with that the students ran, hurrying home to spread the news of what they had seen in weapons practice today.

Iruka was getting very worried. Who where these people and what did they want with the village? He felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down and stared into soft golden eyes.

"Up" said the little girl.

Like the time before he stared in confusion.

The little girl cocked her head to the side and looked up at him just as confused.

"UP, jiji"

Now Iruka blinked.

'_Jiji, I'm NOT old!_

He was brought out of his thoughts by a snicker and looked to the source of the sound to see the blond man with a hand over his mouth and than after a few moments of trying to stop the snickering he removed his hand and let out a round of full blown laughter.

Iruka stared as the man laughed and something in his brain clicked. "Naruto!"

Naruto tried to answer but he couldn't stop laughing.

"Hay….sensei…… miss me…?"

He still couldn't stop laughing, that is until Haku throws one of her senbon at him

"Hey! That wasn't nice Hime-chan"

"Neither is laughing at him, honestly what kind of behavior is that to teach the children"

Naruto pouted. "Oh come on Hime, the look on his face _was_ funny"

The comment earned him a glare.

"Ok, ok I'll behave."

Smiling Naruto turned his attention back to his teacher.

"So, how 'bout lunch?"

Iruka was still staring.

"Naruto?"

"Yes sensei?"

Blink, blink, "what the hel..."

Haku put her hand over his mouth

"Sensei, as much as my husband loves and respects you, if you use that language in front of my children not even he will be able to save you from being used as my new practice dummy."

Iruka could tell the woman was serious and he knew how dangerous an angry mother could be so he nodded. When Haku released him.

Iruka looked at Naruto. "Daddy, Husband," He took in the young man's altered appearance, "Naruto what's going on?"

Naruto smiled again and picked up his eldest daughter.

"Well considering you're the closest thing I have to a father, I guess I can tell you before the others. Well except Kurenai and Kiba who we ran into at the park this morning, but anyway, how about lunch, sushi sound good? Then we can explain everything and well were at it…here."

And he handed Hiya to his old teacher.

"Jiji!" and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "My jiji."

Naruto laughed. "Come on 'tou-san' lets go"

All the way to the sushi restaurant Iruka wrestled with a loveable red head, an almost silent green eyed brat with a flare for sarcasm and an energetic blond that looked and acted to much like his father for Iruka's teacher sensibilities.

'_These kids are going to be trouble when I get them.'_

But in all honesty he couldn't wait. Naruto was right. They where like father and son in a way. And he couldn't wait to teach his 'son's' children.

They made it to the restaurant without to much trouble although they did resive some strange looks.

Naruto asked for a private table and got it. They sat in a small alcove in the back of the restaurant. After the waiter took their orders for drinks Naruto introduced everyone much like he had earlier that morning and than began explaining everything. When he was done Iruka was gaping like a fish.

The group waited well he got his head together before he spoke.

"So, you're telling me that all this time it was an act?" he asked look a little hurt at the deception.

Naruto surged.

"Well, yes and no, most of the loud annoying stuff was and exaggeration but as far as the dope stuff, ya, I mean the village wanted the ignored ignorant idiot not the strong son of a savior, so I gave them what they asked for. It kept me safe and kept most people happy, although for a while I thought that both you and the Third had caught on."

"I don't know about the third but I had some doubts about you being that dumb"

"Hey if I can get Kakashi to buy it my acting couldn't have been that bad."

"No, you're a good actor, but I would like to punch that lazy idiot, underneath the underneath indeed. Some genius, blinded by his own past. I hope I get to see the look on his face when he finds out who you are."

"If your not there I'll get Sai to paint a picture for you"

This made everyone laugh.

They spent the rest of lunch talking, Iruka getting to know the children and Haku and the real Naruto and well he would kind of miss the hyper active version he had to admit this one seemed better, happier some how and since all he had ever wanted was for the boy to be happy he was ok with the change and although he did not like it or the fact that it actually was necessary he was ok with the deception too, kind of.

But than something hit him.

"Wait you said that you where afraid the Sandime had caught on, that means he didn't know. And judging form Tsunade's reaction to this little group showing up the other day neither does she."

Naruto shook his head

Iruka slapped his hand to his head. "Do you have a death wish?"

"We are headed to the tower after lunch"

"But she doesn't know, you've kept it a secret for her?"

"I've kept it a secret from everyone except Kyoufu" (1)

"Huh?"

"Jariaya- sensei"

"Oh, yes well, are you sure you want the children to see what Tsunade is going to do to you when you tell her?"

Naruto seemed to think about that for a moment then pale.

"Uhhh"

Iruka laughed at his expression. In truth she would probably go easier on him if the kids where their but Iruka had been a prankster in his younger years too and he couldn't resist getting the blond back for lying and making his job harder during his student years.

Yes Tsunade would go easier on him if he took the children, but he didn't know that. So…

"I can keep them"

A look of relief and gratitude that almost made him reconsider letting Tsunade maim the blond boy, almost.

"You sure?" Asked Naruto hopefully.

"We don't want to burden you" added Haku looking a bit worried.

"Oh it's no trouble" assured Iruka "I deal with children all the time and it will give me a chance to get to know my 'grandchildren'."

"But what will you do with them?"

"Well since they have seen the park and the academy I could take them shopping"

At that, the three oldest grinned.

"Daddy can I get that practice sword I asked about"

"Can I get new scrolls and ink? I'm running out .''

"Flowers!"

Naruto laughed.

"They each have their interest. Zabbu likes anything sharp and pointy, 'Rashi likes sealing and jutsu"

Iruka rolled his eyes '_kaerunokohakaeru__' (2)_

Naruto continued ignored the look.

"And Hiya like flowers and herbs, like her mother." And he turned to regard his blond son. "You can get new scrolls but I have plenty of ink and a new calligraphy book. The boy beamed.

He turned to his other son, I'll ok the sword but you can only practice with it when someone is there to supervise and once you learn the basics I'll give you the scroll Jariaya said granny Kushina left.

Green eyes shown with determination

"And as for you my little spark, mommy and I are going to see about moving into the big house I told you about. But I bet the gardens need some work, why don't you pick out some flowers for both outside and inside?"

The little girl cheered.

Naruto turned back to his teacher and father figure and tried to hand him a pouch of money, but Iruka waved it away saying he owed the kids birthday presents anyway.

000

Once everyone finished lunch they went their separate ways. Iruka to the shopping district with the kids and Naruto and Haku to the tower. Naruto all the while praying Tsunade would not be to angry.

To bad for him Kami was busy at the moment.

When the got to the tower Naruto almost bolted because Sakura was at the reception desk in front of the Hokage's door. He almost bolted, but Haku's hand on his arm stopped him.

"She wont even recognize you" she assured him.

Naruto wasn't so sure but allowed her to pull him forward to the desk.

Sakura looked up at them when the stopped before her.

"Can I help you?" She gave them both an assessing look eyes lingering appreciatively on Naruto

The Namikaze pair had to exert a lot of control not to roll their eyes or burst out laughing.

Haku answered the question. "We have business with the Hokage"

The girls brow wrinkled "Hokage-sama is in a meeting. But if you'll wait a few minutes I'm sure she will be happy to see you when she is finished." She gave Naruto a hopeful look.

He really wanted to snort, laugh, something . This girl was the absolute end. Of his patience that is.

Haku saved him from commenting.

"I am afraid it is urgent that we speak with the Hokage, Jariaya- Sama insisted we come directly after lunch."

Sakura blinked and opened her mouth to speak but said nothing and closed it.

Naruto was getting annoyed so he decided to let Jariaya know they where here himself. And he flared his chakra.

Haku looked at him well Sakura jumped to her feet in a defensive stance.

And the door to the office opened.

"Oh, you're here, good, we can get this over with.

And Naruto extended a hand to Haku which she took and lead her to the door Jariaya held open for them completely ignoring Sakura.

No one spoke as the Namikaze made their way to the chairs Jariaya indicated.

The Hokage, her assistant and the Sanin watched as the blond made sure his lady was seated before taking his chair and then turned and returned the Hokage's stare. He was a little disappointed that she and Shizune did not recognize him but than that had been the point of the henge.

"You wished to speak with me?" the Slug princess asked.

Naruto said and did nothing only stared back at her. He would play the silent lord until he could get the best reaction, this would of course get him hit but as he said before she was going to hit him anyway so why not have some fun?

It was Haku who answered.

"We where informed that you had concerns about our presence in the village. My husband wish's to assure you that we bare no ill will to you and your people."

Tsunade nodded. "That was one of my concerns but I do have others." She was looking at Naruto but again it was Haku who answered.

"We will answer any questions we can"

Taking that as all she was going to get Tsunade decided to just ask and see what she could get.

"Why are you here?"

"We and our retainers wish to claim my husband's inheritance so that we may start our live together."

"You already have four children"

"Yes, but do to some circumstances my husband and I have had to live in different villages"

"What circumstances?"

"Attempts on his life, he did not wish to put us in danger"

"Why was his life in danger?"

"A threat that has since been neutralized"

"What do you plan now?"

Haku smiled " We plan on fixing up the house left to him by his father, raising our children and providing a better life for those who have sworn loyalty to our family."

"How?"

"My husband and I as well as our retainers are all shinobi trained. I and some others as medics. Though he is the only one registered as allied with his village. I and some of our people have no such record and others are missing Nin who my husband met and has trained with. Will this be a problem?"

"The missing Nin and those without records should be easy to handle but you say your husband is registered under a village. Which?"

"This one"

Tsunade was about to dispute that but Jariaya cut her off.

"His record is inaccurate at the moment I have the necessary amendments."

He held up a file but did not hand it to Tsunade who gave him a suspicious look.

Haku was next to speak.

"Is their anything else Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade turned back to her.

"Yes, the symbol you ware, what is it affiliated with?"

She waited nervously for the answer.

"It is the symbol of my Father-in-law's clan."

Tsunade was sweating now but Jariaya and Naruto where trying to hide grins.

"And what clan is that, what clan dose your husband claim that you say owes him an inheritance?"

There was a long pause then…

"The Clan Namikaze"

Tsunade was out of her chair in an instant.

"Impossible!!"

Haku and Naruto said nothing to the accusation.

"The Namikaze has only one rightful heir and he…"

She was cut off by the 'till now silent blond. Who said in a quit voice that was barley audible .

"And he sits before you"

The Hokage turned to the 'lying bastard' ready to maim him if he said one wrong thing

But Naruto meet her heated gaze with calm blue eyes.

"I am here to claim what is rightfully mine….baa-Chan"

"DON'T CALL ME…"

Realization hit and Tsunade's jaw dropped then she gaped like a fish trying to get something out until finally…

"NARUTO!"

Her shout alerted Sakura who had been _trying _to listen in on the meeting but Jariaya had put up a privacy jutsu. It had been shattered by the yell.

She poked her head in the door. "Tsunade-sama?"

"OUT! And don't listen in on things that don't concern you or I'll have you arrested as a spy!"

Sakura quickly closed the door. When she did Jariaya did a stronger privacy jutsu just in case.

Tsunade and Shizune where both staring at Naruto trying to process the fact that the loud blond idiot they where used to had turned into the silent, composed man before them. Then there was the fact that 

he was married, had four kids, a group of shinobi trained fighters under his command and knew about his inheritance.

Tsunade turned from Naruto to her old teammate.

"Explain now."

"Don't look at me, he knew before I met him. Surprised me too, so did the fact that he wanted me to witness his wedding, me being the closest thing to family he had and by Minato's will his legal guardian. That was one of the first places we went during the training trip. That was probably when Haku got pregnant with the twins too.

Naruto and Haku both blushed but nodded.

Tsunade looked between the three of them.

"So, you" she pointed to Naruto "knew everything from the beginning, are married to her," She pointed to Haku, "with FOUR children and unless I miss my guess have been playing dumb and weak all your life?"

Naruto nodded "It was kind of hard not to notice the resemblance between me and dad and I found mom's grave one day wondering the cemetery. I met Haku on my first c-rank and have been back to visit her whenever I could. It wasn't safe here well the village hated me and then there were the Uchiha's little puppets. I couldn't risk her and the kids. Not even Jiji knew, or I think he didn't you where never sure with him."

Tsunade nodded and then looked at Haku than back at Naruto. "Your happy?" she asked him.

"As I can be living in secret. I'll be happier when I don't have to hide" Again the Hokage nodded.

She met Haku's eyes dead on. "Hurt him and you'll pay." She said.

Haku smiled at her "If I hurt him, I'll turn myself over to the torture and interrogation squad personally"

Now the blond woman turned her attention to her oldest friend. She walked over to him and lifted him by the front of the shirt."You knew about this?"

He gulped but nodded.

"And you didn't tell me?"

He was sweating now. Naruto decided to try and help.

"I made him take a blood oath baa-chan"

She dropped Jariaya on his ass and switched her regard to the Yondamie's son.

"You didn't tell me?"

"Well, I…"

Suddenly there where tears in her eyes

"You don't trust me?" She sniffed

"I"

"Don't you love me Naruto-kun?"

"Baa-chan"

"I though you trusted me, I thought you loved me." The tears where flowing now

Naruto looked horrified at the crying woman and ran to wrap her in a hug.

"Don't cry baa-chan, I do love you and I trust you with my life but we had so many other thing to worry about and I didn't want to worry you more."He held her a moment more. "I'm sorry, don't be mad. I'm sorry"

She sniffed again and then pushed away from his chest. She had stopped crying and looked up at him.

"And where are my grandkids?" she asked.

"Iruka convinced us to let him take them shopping, I'll bring them by later and then I have to meet everyone but my 'team' at Icuraku. Baa-chan I really need to get out of there, even if you just make Sai Yamato and I a spate team, I can't take much more of the others. "

Tsunade smiled "Alright I'll see what I can do but I want a whole day with those kids in return. And…"

The next second Naruto was sent into the floor followed closely by his teacher.  
"No more big secrets you two"

"Yes ma'm" the men groaned in unison.

000000

It was dinner time. Naruto and his family where making their way to Ickuarku's each one dressed in new cloths that Naruto had purchased for them. The baby even had a new blanket.

When they walked in everyone but team eight was already there. The people looked up at them curiously the adults recognizing the clan symbol Naruto still wore on his arm and staring at him intently.

The Namikaze ignored them and lead his family to some stools at the counter and ordered.

A few minutes later team eight plus Kurinai's son Izumu entered.

"Hey, guys!" Yelled Kiba

Hinata waved. Kurinai smiled and Shino nodded.

Ino was the one who asked what everyone his thinking.

"OK Dog-boy what was so important that you had to call us all here?"

Kiba shrugged and looked innocent "Ask Naruto"

"What do you mean that baka isn't even here."

Now of course Naruto and his family had been listening and of course the children did not like that the blond lady had called their daddy a baka. So they told her.

The twins where the first to speak. "Our daddy isn't a baka!!"

"Mean Lady!" added Hiya

Every head turned toward the children and stared. Their eyes traveled from each child's face then to the woman who was holding the baby then to the blond man who had placed a hand on each of the boys heads to calm them.

They stared at the blond man each one trying to put what they had heard and what they where seeing into an order that made sense.

It was Shino that broke the silence that had descended.

"Good evening Naruto-san. Nice to see you and your family doing so well."

Naruto turned to the bug user and blinked then throw back his head and laughed.

"I should of known, you had me 'bugged' eh?"

Shino nodded "With the situations you often find yourself in I thought it would be best that someone kept and eye on you."

"And you told no one of my little secrets?"

"Your secrets are not so little Naruto-san but I told no one, I assumed you would do so in your own time as you apparently have"

Naruto smiled. "Thank you my friend." Naruto then turned to his other friends.

"Hey guys, guess you want to know what' s going on?"

"NARUTO!!"

LEGEND

Godfather

Like father like son

OK that took a couple of days to do and I'm not to sure about it. What do you guys think?

Any way I kind of explained some of the back story on Naruto's family I can do more if you guys want the whole thing. Maybe a flashback? If so that will be how the whole explain to all his friends thing goes. Is there anything else you guys really want to see? I'll consider every idea even if only for a minute. This goes for all my stories. Come on guys I don't know where to take some of these things if I don't get input. A girl can only do so much.

Anyway hope you liked this ok. And thanks for the reviews.


	6. The Truth

Shock that was the only word capable of describing the atmosphere in the small ramen shop. Wide eyes and slack jaws where the dominant facial expressions. Even the normally lazy Nara had lost his habitable board expression and was staring. It was as if everyone's brain had shutdown, everyone except for the males and sensei of team 8 and the object of the group's collective regard and his family.

"Tou-san, why are they all staring, it's rude"

Naruto looked down at the youngest of his pair of boys and smiled at his bluntness. 'Kyoufu did say he takes after Kaasan, then again he say's the same thing about me.'

"They're surprised son, shocked, they are not used to seeing me like this and they didn't know about you your siblings and your kaasan."

"OH, because you had to hide us from the bad people?"

"Yes son, which reminds me." He turned to his ink using teammate. "Sai, would you meet me for breakfast tomorrow at seven? I wanted to talk about that idea we discussed."

After a moment of silence Sai seemed to get over his shock and, understanding what Naruto had said to him he smiled, a real smile, and nodded.

Naruto smiled back and addressed the group as a whole, "I know you guys are confused and I will explain everything,"

They opened their mouths to ask questions, but where cut off.

"I will explain _after_ my children have had their dinner."

Again they opened their mouths, this time to protest but at receiving a glare from Naruto they shut them, once again shocked that their usually goofy, care-free blond could be so intimidating.

Seeing that no one was going to interrupt his dinner Naruto smiled and turned back to his meal, his family and friends doing the same.

Kiba and Shino did have to wake an unconscious Hinata and help her to a seat from which she and a certain blond konichi stole looks at our young hero.

Looks a certain Hyoton user noticed.

'_I'm going to have to watch those to, especially the blond' _she looked at her husband but he had finished his meal and was busy amusing the baby smiling when she giggled at the funny faces he made.

The lady smiled. _'Well, I won't worry too much. Unless they try something, then I'll use them as test subject for that new justsu.'_

Now Namikaze Haku had always been a loving a caring person, Naruto called her his little snow bunny partly because of her soft gentle nature but if you messed with her precious people she would send you into a frozen hell. And no body but nobody tried to steal her koi.

But that was unimportant for now so she turned back to her own meal.

00000

When everyone finished and Naruto had summoned a toad to watch over and amuse the children he turned to the expectant faces of his friends and teammates.

"Well what do you want to know first, and please speak one at a time, and don't interupt."

Everyone exchanged looks. Finally Shino spoke.

"Perhaps you should explain your change in appearance and the reasons behind the deceptions first."

"Right, well to start my name is not Uzumaki, that was my mother's name given to me to protect me from my father's enemies. My name is Namikaze Naruto, only child of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato."

He paused to see just how many people recognized the name.

Gai, Anko, Yamato, Shikamaru and the Ickuracu's eyes where now the size of dinner plates.

Naruto continued. "My childhood was not an easy one with both my parents dead and my being the subject of scorn for most of the village for reasons beyond my control. Contrary to popular belief I am not as dumb or weak as I appeared to be, that was a mask to throw of those who saw me as a threat for various reasons. Questions?"

Gai raised his hand. "Can you prove your clam, and if so how long have you known?" He forgot his usual exuberance and YOUTHFULNESS in his shock and suspicion.

Naruto smiled at the man he knew was one of his mother's former students and nodded. "I can prove my clam if you can show me what my mother left in your care before she died and as for how long I have known of my heritage….I knew of my mother at the age of seven after walking through the cemetery and my father at the age of ten after putting certain facts together and getting a good long look at a picture."

Gai nodded "I will test that claim after the rest of your explanation.

Again Naruto continued.

"I have played the idiot and dead last only showing a small glimpse of my straight and intelligence when necessary. One such time was one the original team seven's first C- rank mission. It turned A-rank on us we fought of some missing nin, ran into the man known as the 'Demon of the Mist' made it to the 

client's home and trained until we met the enemy at the bridge about a week later. But it was during that week that I meet my wife.

LONG Flash Back (I actually hate these things.)

Naruto had been sleeping until the feeling of someone entering his clearing woke him. He did not open his eyes or move waiting to see what the person wanted.

'_The scent is familiar'_

Yes, thanks to Kyubbi his senses where enhanced

After a moment he recognized the scent as that of the 'Hunter-nin' but forced himself not to tense. Then he felt someone shaking him and heard a voice telling him to wake up. He opened his eyes and came face to face with a girl in a pink kimono.

"Oh, hello" he said

"Hello, what are you doing out here?"

"Training"

"Are you a ninja?"

The blond nodded. "Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you"

"I'm Haku. Can I ask you a question?"

-nod-

"Why do you train?"

"To get stronger"

"Why"

Now Naruto thought about giving the usual knucklehead answer but when he looked into the girl's soft brown eyes he saw something, a flash of pain and loneliness and other things he knew and understood all to well.

So…

"I want to be strong, I want to be able to defend myself so that I can claim at least some of what has been stolen and hidden from me"

"What do you mean?" the girl asked confused.

Naruto sighed, "I shouldn't tell you, you're with the enemy" The girl stiffened. "But, I wish…no never mind."

He got up to leave but a hand stopped him.

"Wait, if you knew why did you do nothing and why are you letting me go now?"

"Because I recognize the look in your eyes, it's the one I see in the mirror when I let my mask fall, when I'm alone."

The girl pulled him down to sit beside her.

"Tell me?" she asked

Again Naruto sighed but he had wanted someone to talk to so badly and she was asking so enemy or no he would take what he could get.

"I'm not who they all think I am, my team, and my village. They all see the loud mouth prankster idiot. They all see the mask. Really I could have beat out my teammate for rookie of the year, I could beat him in a spar, hell I could have past that dumb exam the first time. But I can't let them see the real me."

"Why?"

"Because they would probably kill me"

A gasp of shock.

"They all see me as something evil, something linked to an event that happened the day I was born. The day I was born and the day both my parents died. I'm alone except for the old man who rules the village and three others. But they all have their own lives and duties and little time for me. And none of them really know me either."

"Then why do you stay?"

"For my parents"

"I don't understand"

"They fought for the village, my father died for it, sacrificing himself and in a way me, to keep the people safe. He must have believed it was worth it. And he had asked them to take care of me and love me. He wanted me seen as a hero because in a way I had helped him save the village."

"But they didn't"

"No, they are blinded by grief and fear even now, twelve years later. They did not honor him. But I will. I will become what he wished me to be, I will become a hero for him and for my mother. That is why I stay. To honor them and because those few people really do care for me in their own way, even if they don't really know me, they do care. You understand that don't you?"

Haku nodded and told him her own story. When she finished Naruto smiled at her.

"Well I guess we have something in common, I wish we had met at a different time but for now would you like some help in gathering what you came for."

And so the rest of the morning was spent in silence until Haku left.

The Bridge

Naruto had just arrived at the bridge to find his sensei in a fight with Zabbuza, Sakura guarding the bridge builder and Sasuke trapped in a dome of ice and then he saw her,

'Haku'

He had been trying to find a way to help her, but helping her meant helping Zabbuza and he wasn't to sure about that but he had to try so after getting into the dome and making sure she knocked out his teammate Naruto knocked her out and replaced her with a shadow clone. It was the shadow clone which he had to continually feed chakra, which saved Zabbuza who later died of his wounds. Haku did wake up to see his final moments hence the snow fall on the bridge.

Later Naruto left a clone with his team as they buried the 'two' missing nin and took his charge to the now abandoned hide out to recover helping her with the few medic jutsu he knew.

When his team was ready to leave he had pulled Tazuna aside and asked him to watch over her saying he would return to check on her as often as he could. Tazuna agreed and Naruto left the girl in the care of the bridge builder and his family.

FLASH BACK END (FINALLY!!)

Naruto smiled. "I lost my heart on that mission, I didn't know it then but, I had lost it the moment I decided to tell her my story. I went back as often as I could, we dated well I was their. At the start of my training trip with Jariaya I convinced him to go to wave and we married. Arashi and Zabbuza are twins, they will be six in a few months, Hiya is three and Kinome is almost four months." He said this pointing to each of his children in turn. Questions?"

Silence, they where still digesting what they had been told.

Gai stepped forward pulling out a scroll. Naruto took it and bit his thumb and undid the blood seal.

The scroll on rolled and there was a poof and a cloud of smoke. The smoke dissipated and in there was a beautiful silver Katana.

Naruto picked it up and examined it"Mother's sword and scroll, just as Kyoufu said, thank you"

And with that he sealed the sword back and handed the scroll back to Gai who looked at him confused.

"I don't want little hands getting into what they are not yet ready for" He explained with a looked to his weapon fanatic son.

"No fair" the boy complained.

"When you're older and have the basics down" reminded his father.

The boy pouted and his brother put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"Anyone else?" the Yondamie's son asked.

This time it was Tenten that raised her hand.

"Why exactly was your childhood so bad, I mean why dose everyone in the village seem to have something against you? It can't be just because of a few pranks."

Naruto blinked, he had not expected that question so soon. But he would have to tell them eventually so why not get it all over with in one shot.

"OK, to answer that, like I told Haku it was the day I was born October 10th"

He paused for them to recognize the date.

"The Kyubbi attack?" asked Chouji.

Naruto nodded "Now we where all taught that the 4th killed the fox, sacrificing his life to do so, but that is not the truth, the 4th sacrificed himself to _seal _the fox."

"Seal? You mean it's alive? Can it get out?" rambled Ino.

"Yes seal, it's alive in a way, and no it can't"

"Where did he seal it?" Asked Tenten.

Naruto's face took on a stone cold expression.

" Power of that magnitude can not be held by any simple object, that much power required a living vessel and one that had the mental capacity to actively resist the demon's influence. In other word a human."

Silence greeted him until Lee spoke in an unusually quiet voice.

"And who was more trust worthy then his own son?" It was a statement, one that showed Lee was not as oblivious to things as many believed.

Everyone looked at the Green clad ninja then back at Naruto.

"Exactly" the blond confirmed.

Again silence reigned broken only by the occasional laughter of the oblivious children.

After a moment Yamato spoke. "What now?"

Naruto's face turned grim. "Now I deal with one last festering problem and then get on with my life."

"What about the council, the village, the rest of the team?"

"The council shouldn't be too much of a problem since my family is a _shinobi_ clan. The village and the rest of the _team_ can figure things out for themselves. As of next week I will no longer be a part of cell 7 and if I can swing it neither will you two be."

Yamato and Sai grinned. No more banshees or emos or lazy jerks. That sounded good to them.

Naruto looked at the position of the weaning moon.

"It's late we gotta get the kids to bed. See you all later and don't forget Sai breakfast on me."

And with that he gathered his family dismissed the toad and waved good-bye.

The real test would come tomorrow after everything had sunk in and they realized that the mask had truly come off. Then he would see. Then he would know who his true friends where.

'_Why is it that _tomorrow _always seems to hold the answer we need _today' thought the blond as he fell asleep that night with his wife beside him, his children in the next bed and the baby asleep in her cradle.


	7. The Konohamaru Corps

_**BETA BETA BETA Really NEED BETA**_

--

The morning dawned warm and bright, we find our blond hero sitting in a dango shop his dark haired ink using teammate seated across from him at a table.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes."

"Tonight then. I will meet you at the memorial stone."

But Sai shook his head.

"What do you mean no?"

"This is not your fight."

"It is." His tone was firm and commanding. He would not let his friend go into this alone, besides it concerned his family to.

Sai looked at his friends face and knew he could not sway him so he nodded. "Tonight."

And with that they finished their meal in comfortable silence and went their separate ways until training later that morning.

Naruto had been about to head to the hotel where his family was still sleeping when an ANBU appeared before him.

"Yes Tori-san?" he asked referring to the woman's mask

"Hokage-sama wishes a word, Namikaze- sama."

Naruto blinked at being addressed by his true clan name and looked at the ANBU inquiry.

Seeing the question in the young man's eyes the ANBU answered "I was a friend to your father, Namikaze-sama. I recognize the symbol, and I had suspected."

Naruto nodded.

'_So others where able to see the connections.'_

He was not sure if this was good or bad.

But for now he had better see what baa-chan wanted.

--TOWER--

"Hey, baa-chan, what's with the early morning call in?"

"Don't call me old."

This was routine.

"Ya, ya, so what's up? Problems?"

"No not really Jariaya explained everything including what you plan on doing for the future, oh, and there will have to be a council meeting but that can wait until a few more people get a clue. So you have time to plan."

"What plan? Baa-chan you know I do better thinking on my feet."

"Ya, and you have to be the luckiest bastard in the elemental countries not to be dead by now. But that's not why I called you here. I worked last night to sneak the transfers past those hard nosed bastards so you Sai and Yamato are now a team."

A real smile made its way to the boys face. "That's great have you told them?"

"I sent a note to both. Yamato said to meet a training ground fifty-two at the usual start time."

"Fifty-two?"

"Special training ground, shielded mostly for ANBU use. I'll give you directions.

"Ok well, that gives me time to get some stuff done and help Haku and the kids. Which reminds me, when do you want them?"

Tsunade looked around at all the paperwork waiting for her and sighed.

Naruto saw this and smirked.

"Tomorrow"

"That works that when the others get here and it will keep the children out of the way. But can you write me up a mission for Konohamaru's team to help us clean the main house and three of the others so I can have our stuff moved in today? I can get clones to clean out places for other the retainers and their families. "

"Why not do that with the house?"

"Just trying to give the village a little business."

Shrug "Ok, one C-rank for Chunin team 12 to clean Main house and designated buildings of the Namikaze estate."

Naruto nodded. "I'll have Sota, Yosho and Rai pick their places, I'll disable some of the traps to so they don't hurt themselves."

"Weren't their four guards?"

Shrug "Rai and Yahiko the Female and youngest male guard are together," He leaned in closer and in a phony whisper continued. "They don't know that I know."

Tsunade smiled at least there was still some of the prank loving brat in this new Naruto.

"But back to the teams you guys need a fourth member." Reminded the Hokage.

"What rank?"

"Chunin at least."

"Can it be one of my retainers? I was planning on registering them under the village anyway."

"I don't see why not; just give me a name rank and a basic rundown of his skills."

"Kai Sesame, 17, Konoichi, Chunin, specializes in medical jutsu and poison. Her ninjutsu is mid chunin, favors earth jutsu, med-jutsu is low jounin, genjutsu is high chunin and Taijutsu is low chunin. With some help she could be jounin."

"But why her and not a higher level ninja?"

"She's even tempered, eager to learn and she needs the field experience."

Well that made sense. "Ok"

And she pulled the necessary paper work for him to sign to get his retainers registered and Sesame released to his team.

They talked for a bit about little things and then Naruto left to find his family and their guards and scope out and clean up his father's holding.

When he was gone Tsunade found a note on her desk. It read.

_Hey, baa-chan, make a shadow clone and have it read the rest of this note then dispel it._

Tsunade was confused but decided to see what the brat was up to and made the clone. She watched as it read the note and became angry then went poof.

"STUPIDE BRAT!" she yelled before she realized she was angry about the note that the _clone_ had read.

And she realized what she had been missing.

Her feelings could be summed into one word

"FUCK!"

--Training Ground 7 --

Sasuke and Sakura had shown up on time. It would seem that even after all these years they had not learned. Three hours later Kakashi made his appearance noticing that half the team was not present

He pondered this for a moment before their was a poof and Umino Iruka stood between him and the younger ninja.

Iruka did not say a word but Kakashi noticed a pleased glint in his eyes as he reached into his vest and pulled out a scroll with the Hokage's seal and handed it to the masked Jounin and with a smirked that sent a shiver up said Jounin's spine he poofed and was gone.

Kakashi looked at the place where the chunin had stood then down at the scroll. He opened the scroll and read. Not really understanding what was written he read it again but it still made no sense.

Seeing her old teacher's confusion Sakura asked if everything was alright.

When she got no answer she tried another question.

"What dose it say?"

Finally remembering his two companions Kakashi read the thing out loud. Maybe they could make sense of this.

"By order of Senjiu Tsunade, Godamie of Kohonagakure no soto of Hi no Kuni The Ninja cell registered as cell seven under the joint command of Hetake Kakashi and Yamato Tanzo will be subject to reform in order to better utilize and expand the resources and skill of its member. The Jounin Hetake Kakashi will retain leadership of the chunin Uchiha Sasuke and the chunin medical ninja Heruno Sakura and will be assigned a fourth member when necessary as resources allow pending evaluation and consideration of possible candidates.

Yamato will retain leadership over the remaining members of cell seven with the addition of Chunin med-nin Kai Sesame."

"What?!" yelled Sakura.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment then.

"It means, Naruto, Sai and Yamato-sensei are now their own team and we are on our own."

"But why?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke shrugged "Hn"

"I think we need to go see the Hokage about this." Said Kakashi.

--Namikaze Estate--

Naruto and his family stood in front of the main house of the estate and waited for the genin team to arrive the guards stood to either side of the family. Rai and Yaheko still blushing at finding out that their lord knew of their relationship well the older Yosho and Sota grinned and snickered at their young companions.

There was a spike from the seal at the front gate indicating someone had arrived. Yosho and Sora stepped away from their positions to go greet the guests.

--At the gate--

Ebisu stepped forward and addressed the two guards.

"We are the genin team requested to assist in the refurbishment of the estate."

As the senior of the two Yosho answered "Namikaze-sama awaits you at the manor. Thank you for your prompt arrival."

Yosho and Sota could see that the team was nervous, probably because they where about to enter the home of a village hero and meet the last of what was considered a "Royal Clan". Both men also had a good idea of what the reactions where going to be once they saw who the fabled heir was. They knew of the masters past in this village and where looking forward to shocking everyone just as much as he was, if only to see him smile at the reactions of friend and tormentor alike.

To them Naruto was a hero, most of the people who had sworn their loyalty to him had done so after he had somehow helped them or their family. He was a good man and deserved happiness and now was his time to claim it. If he got a little revenge in the process all the better and as for these to loyal guards they would be their to share a drink and laugh at the expense of these people with him when he asked.

But for now they had to get things in order. Back to business.

They lead the little group thru the tunnel like arches covered in flowers and vines until it from the gate until it ended at the large lawn in front of the main house. And there on the steps stood the master standing proudly his family the two young sentinels standing just as proudly on either side, ever vigilant.

The elder pair of sentries continued forward until they reached the bottom step and knelt heads bowed before their liege. The team standing behind them waited.

Again it was Yosho who spoke. "My lord the team requested of the Hokage has arrived to assist you."

Naruto kept his face blank but inwardly smiled. He had waited to see how his guardians wanted to play this. They wanted in on this little show so he let them run with it.

'_So it's formal overlord and see if the kiddies figure it out eh? Well then.. .'_

"Yes, thank you Yosho-san."

"My lord?" he asked raising his head.

Naruto inclined his head a little to indicate he was listening.

"I would ask that we also enlist them in the cleaning of the shrine and the keeper's house, as you know Yue-sama will be coming with the others and it is best if we have a place for him."

"Very well."

Yosho dipped his head in thanks and he and his companion rose and took their places at their overlord's side.

Naruto looked down at the Chunin and Jounin, and noticed that Konohamaru was staring from him to Arashi well his eldest son stared back but for once said nothing.

'_Come on otouto lets see if you can figure it out.'_

He turned his attention to the team before him.

"I welcome you to my home and thank you for your assistance." He said

"We are honored to be able to help" answered Ebisu, "What is it you require?"

Naruto put on a slightly confused face "Did Hokage –sama not tell you of the mission parameters?"

"We where told only that we must assist in refurbishment and cleaning, no specifics."

Naruto nodded. "Well, My lady will be tending the garden with my eldest daughter. If we could start on the homes for the retainers and the shrine then we will move to the manor."

"We?"

"My guards and I will be assisting"

This surprised the team a little but they did not argue. This was the Yondamie's heir after all even Konohamaru showed respect, although he wondered what Naruto-niisan would think of this guy, he was so formal but he was willing to help them clean.

'Wait, a minute, there is something familiar about this man'

Naruto smiled at the team. Then looked to Yosho to see what he wanted to do. He shook his head.

Naruto understood no introductions. "Well let's get started."

He sent the team off with Yosho and Sota to clean the homes they had chosen for themselves Rai had said she and Yahiko needed no help just yet. Ebisu was sent with Arashi and Zabbuza to clean the shrine and keeper's house and Naruto helped Haku and Hiya in the garden well little Kinome slept close by. He would use the clones later after the 'Konohamaru Corps' where gone, no need to give it away just yet.

Around Nine Naruto had to go meet his team so he left one clone with the family and snuck out of the grounds.

-- Training ground 52--

Naruto arrived just as Sai did and a minute later Yamato poofed in.

"Hey guys told you I would get us out of there."

"Yes, this is much more enjoyable, but we are a man short"

"No problem I got someone coming that will fill in as medic."

"Oh, does Hokage-sama know?"

"Yup, Girl's name is Sesame, chunin, age17, med-jutsu and poison, could be jounin with a little more training."

"Wow dick-less wonder, you actually used that head of your for something other then a battering ram."

"Shut it scribbles."

"Boys?"

The Root member and the Jinkuriki looked at the ANBU captain.

"How about a spare, two on one?"

The younger men looked at each other then back at their superior and nodded.

"Ok, me and Sai vs. Naruto, I want to see what your really capable of."

Understanding, Naruto nodded again and walked to the end of the training field and took his stance.

The stance was unfamiliar to his teammates but the shrugged it off and took their own positions.

"Ready, set, go" called Yamato and an epic battle that drew a few inquisitive ANBU ensued.

--Hokage Tower—Same time—

Tsunade had been making headway on her paperwork thank to Naruto's trick until there was a knock at her door.

"Dam" she dispelled the two clones helping her. "come in"

And in walked Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura.

"What is it Hetake? I have work to do.

"Uh, ya, sorry for the interruption but could you explain this?" and he held up the scroll he had received from Iruka.

Tsunade of course recognized it.

"What, can't you read?"

"Um, yes ma'm but …"

"But?" now she was just getting annoyed.

Sakura spoke up. "But Shishou, why?"

Tsunade looked at her student, the girl had become a good medic but sometimes she wondered how the hell she had let Naruto talk her into having anything to do with her.

"The request for reformation was put forward and it is the best way to utilize our current resources."

"But" was the collective reply.

"NO, the decision is final and a new member will be found for you when I am able to evaluate the possible replacements. Now if you don't mind I was in the middle of looking over a very important report."

The three just stood their staring

'_**Tick mark twitch'**_ "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE **NOW**!"

And they where out of there!

--The Namikaze Estate--

It was lunch time and Naruto had retuned from training he came back to the house with onigi and teriyaki.

Setting up the large dining table to accommodate e everyone he dispelled the clone he had left with his wife then went and rang the kitchen bell to call everyone to dinner.

He stood at the head of the table his hands resting on the back of his chair. "Well, I'm sure we are all hungry so why don't the children show you where to wash up and we can have lunch."

As the team left with the three eldest children and Haku went to nurse the baby Naruto called his sentries over to him.

"Well?"

It was Sota who answered. The boy, Konohamaru, he suspects _something_ you saw him studying you and the young master Arashi, he asked many questions. He managed to pry my story from me."

"Not an easy task to be sure."

"No but I told him that any questions regarding the family should be addressed to you."

"Oh, well I will prepare myself then, the boy is after all the grandson of the Professor, the Kami no Shinobi himself, and the old man was good at getting information out of me. Especially the things I did not wish to share."

The four shinobi laughed at their leaders grimacing face and went to wash for dinner.

Once everyone was washed and the baby asleep with a full tummy they all sat down to lunch.

Naruto knew that Ebisu must have talked to the team because the kids waited and watched him.

Naruto quickly bowed his head his wife children and guards and finally the team following suit.

"For those who have gone before, leaving behind wisdom and knowledge to guide those who follow. My their rest be peaceful." He began.

Next came Haku "For those who follow that they may learn from the mistakes and triumphs of their predecessors striving always to be better."

Yosho followed. "For the wondering souls both living and departed my they find their true path."

"For those left behind my they find solace" continued Sota.

"For the weak and suffering may they find protection and a savior among the strong." Came Yahiko.

"For the strong my they remember their duty." Said Rai.

"For the dreamers, they keep hope alive." said Naruto again.

And now even the children joined in "For the world, may there be peace."

Now Naruto raised his head and pick up his chopsticks, again everyone mimicking him.

"Itikamatsu" was the collective cry and the meal began

All through the meal the genin sneaked glances at the family. When the meal ended Naruto stood.

"Well, that was enjoyable, but what do you say we get back to work? Do any of the other buildings need work?"

Yahiko answered. "The buildings we focused on our cleaned and repaired, there are a few others that will need repairs but that can wait until Mamoru-san arrives to oversee them for you."

Naruto nodded.

"Well then shell we start on the main house, there are no repairs thank goodness but it could use a good cleaning. But please be careful of the possessions , they belonged to my parents."

It was then that the baby woke from her nap so Naruto took her well Haku talked with the guards and then divided the group to task.

--Two hrs later--

Konohamaru found himself in the nursery airing it out and dusting, it was one of the last rooms that needed to be done. But he was a little confused, this placed looked to be made for a boy not a girl. But he decided to think about that after he got rid of all the dust. So he dusted and dusted and dusted and when he was done he noticed a large photo album set out on the table set by a lamp and rocking chair in the corner of the room. Curious we sat down in the chair and pick up the bound book. In front was what had to be the clan symbol surrounded by a familiar swirl design. The Sandime's grandson studied it for a moment before deciding to open the album to see what was inside. And at seeing the first page he dropped the thing in shock, for on it read…

'Namikaze- Uzumaki Naruto. The Maelstrom of hope and love, swirling around our hearts, your mere presence brings joy to all, go boldly on the path of life. We are with you always.'

And on the next page was a picture of the Yondamie and a woman who could only be his pregnant wife.

The young Sarutobi could not believe it but as he quickly picked up the book and frantically flipped through the album finding that someone, and from the looks of it, it had been jii-san, had taken and placed pictures of Naruto as he grew up into the album.

There where pictures of him painting a picture and another of him sitting in Jiji's lap with the Hokage's hat on his head, one on his first day of the academy. One of two chunin, Kotesu and Izumo if he remembered right chasing Naruto as he ran down the street. Pictures of Naruto and Iruka sensei with Naruto wearing his headband, one of the teacher and student eating Raman. A Photo of team seven as it had started out. And then that's where the woman came in, although she and Naruto looked to be about 12. The pictures went on sometimes showing Naruto as Konohamru knew him with friends or his team or Iruka their where even a few the featured the Sandime's grandson. But some showed the man that claimed to be the Yondamie's heir, with the woman or the kids or people Konohamaru had never seen and it all progressed chronologically to what could only be a recent picture because it was the first one to feature the baby and had been taken at the front gate of the estate.

"Nii-san?"

'_I knew something was up!'_

And a determined genin march out of the room determined to find answers.

--

Naruto had been sitting in the now clan living room rocking the baby as she slept when the young boy stormed in. Naruto looked up from his daughters sleeping face and put a finger to his lips miming the boy to 'shhh' and looked back down at his child a small happy smile on his face.

Konohamaru watched in mild fascination.

"Nii-san?" he whispered.

Naruto looked up and smiled at him.

"So you figured it out?" he whispered back.

In answer the boy held up the photo album.

"Ah, Haku must have left that out."

Silence, then…

"Why?"

"Why?"

Nod

"To protect myself, to protect my friends, and most of all the protect my family. Even you outoto."

"Protect?"

"My father had many enemies both inside and beyond the village. And the village was often a dangerous place for me."

"Why?"

Naruto shook his head. "I can't explain that now, I will, but not now."

Konohamaru seemed to consider this

"You trust me?" asked the young chunin.

"Oh course."

The younger man looked down at the baby and smiled.

"I'm an uncle."

Naruto laughed softly so as not to wake little Kinome.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone just yet. We are basically letting the village figure it out on their own, and that includes Mogei and Udon."

"The ultimate prank." Evil grin

"Exactly" Identical evil grin

Just then Haku walked in.

She looked from her husband to his 'little brother' and sighed

Honestly koi it's a wonder the children are not running around tagging buildings with you as a role model.

"Oh come on hime, defacing important landmarks with paint was so nine years ago."

That set Konohamaru off into a fit of laughter.

Haku shook her head and took the baby from her father to put her down in her cradle.

When the lady was gone and Naruto made sure that Mogei and Udon where still busy with their task and with the help of Rai and Sota would stay that way, he turned to Konohamaru.

"So what do you want to know?"

Konhamaru opened up the photo album to the first page and pointed to it.

"Everything you can tell me."

--

HELP!! NEED BETA.


	8. Root and New arrivals

It was dark out except for faint starlight, the moon was new and so shed no light on the world below.

Naruto stood before the Memorial staring at the name of the man who had such a profound effect on his life. "I wish there was another way father but, I can not seem to find one. I do not like it, but like you I will put the village first, the needs of the many before the needs of the few. I hope you understand."

"He understands I think" came a soft voice.

Naruto turned. "Tanzo."

Naruto looked at the older man in question but it was Sai, who had been beside the older man, who answered.

"He wanted to help"

Naruto nodded the more help the better and he trusted Tanzo.

"How many?"

"500 total. 286 for us including you me and Tanzo"

"That leaves 215 including Danzo"

"It will be close." Remarked the ANBU captain.

"No use over thinking it. Let's just get it over with." Said Naruto they nodded as one and left.

That night was the end of ROOT.

Danzo was found in the top security cell of the torture and Interigation unit along with 29 surviving ROOT members and all his files found their way to Tsunade's desk.

They had not lost anyone thanks to Haku. who had suspected her Dana was up to something and followed him. She had treated the wounded and then given her love of her life the beating of his.

They had even gained a few more allies from Danzo's side including a strange child by the name of Ami.

"So who is explaining this to the Hokage?" Asked Naruto.

Everyone, all of the 311 other occupants of the room which included Haku, the Root rebellion, Tanzo and Naruto's four guards who had been woken by their lady's ranting at her husband in the backyard of the manor turned to stare at him.

He stared back "Why me?" he asked.

"Because she won't kill you needle dick" Said Sai.

And he was promptly smacked on the head by Haku.

"Language."

"What about the children" asked Tanzo.

That made everyone think. Along with young Ami Danzo had about 63 other children under his "tender care"

Naruto shrugged "We can't exactly keep them all and there are so many orphans already."

"We could help some of them if we use a blood tie contract." Said Haku.

He husband looked at her.

"We've done it with all of the 'retainers' love." She added

Rai and Yahiko nodded to this.

"Blood tie contract?" asked Sai.

Naruto nodded, "It is a contract that sates that for protection and repayment of debts a person offers service and a descendent in the form of a child born of mirage between their blood and the blood of the contractor. The signer usual has seven generations to fulfill the blood binding. It's an old custom of my mother's clan. But to use it on children heme?"

"Yes, they become members of the clan in a way and we can extend the time given for the blood binding by a few generations if need be."

"There are also those who would wish to adopt among our people." Pointed out Yosho.

"Hmm"

"Can any of us make this contract?" Asked a former Root Sai had called Tatsu

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "If that is what you truly wish but you should know that you will still be registered under Konoha's forces as will all my other retainers ."

The man nodded.

"We can discuss this in the morning, it will give everyone time to decide and then we draw up contracts and get people places to live along with the others coming tomorrow. Then Naruto can go talk to the Hokage." Said Haku.

Naruto smiled at her. "I am so glad I married you."

"Me too."

"Ok people you heard the woman There are a spare rooms in the house and other houses are clean, we run out of room take out your sleeping roll and grab some floor. No one should have to sleep outside."

And with that they organized themselves and turned in for the night. Tomorrow would be interesting indeed.

(Would you guys kill me if I stopped here?...Wait, never mind. Forget I asked.)

The next day came early for Naruto as he was standing at the village gate at sunrise ignoring the courious glances of the two Chunin (Kotetsu and Izumo again)

He watched the road until he saw a cloud of dust approaching.

He felt the other Konoha nin stiffen but said nothing.

He watched the group of more then 30 approch.

'More then 30? Where did they all come from? There was only supposed to be 21 coming.'

The group stopped before him and the Chunin pair watched as an old man separated himself from the crown and bowed to the blond who had been watching the road with them. They where about to ask what was going on when the blond spoke.

"Yamamoto, explain this." He commanded.

"I am sorry my lord but some of the second born and middle children of certain families decided to accompany us along with a few of the orphans"

'More orphans' Naruto sighed.

"Very well, I will have to clear the extras with the Hokage later but for now I will show you home so that you may settle and rest, ignore anyone you find their we had some unexpected guest last night and some arranegments have yet to be made for them.

Naruto then turned to the guards. "Migrants to Konoha for perminate residence under the protection of the clan Namikaze. The Hokage is in procession of all necessary paperwork and passports"

The Chunin looked at each other then at their list and finding the name nodded dumbly letting the group pass.

Naruto led the way back to the estate.

'Note to self petition Baa-chan for more land, and hope some of them choose to make their own way.'

When he got back to the manor He found _everyone _awake and working on breakfast for the huge multitude.

They all sat in the yard front and back eating. At the end Naruto gathered everyone of legal _Ninja _age and spoke.

"Alright, anyone wishing to make a blood contract to my left those who have behind me, those who wish for other aragments as sinobi to my right. Non shinobi and younger children without guardians in front . Be advised the Hokage will find housing for ninja and children not under a clan heading. I will extend aid to those choosing civilian life without the proper start up means."

When that was done Nartuo's original group of 25 retainers was increased to 121. The majority of them shinobi trained.

Lucky for him the land was meant to fit 200. So they would fit for now but he was still going to see about getting more land, families grow after all.

There where 113 who choose not to take the oath and not be or quit as shinobi, 146 for Konoha's regular forces and 32orphans in need of homes.

'Tsunade is going to kill me. This is going to cause mountains of paperwork'

He sighed. "Well now that that is taken care of those who where in the original traveling group will go and choose homes well I go speak to Lady Tsunade about getting us more space. Those who wish to register as shinobi under their own names, orphans and civilians going under their own names please wait here and I will have someone sent for you."

And with that he made his way to the Tower.

When he got there it was chous. People running everywhere and shouting. He walked calmly through it all carrying a large stack of files, and straight to the office, a knock and a fustraited "COME IN" later he stood before the Hokage who had five shadow clones stamping and fieling papers along side her.

She looked up and seeing who it was glared. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Got rid of a threat to village security and if you read the files, your life.

She growled "What now."

He smiled and placed his files before her in five stacks. She watched as he pointed to each and explained what they where.

"Orignial group of migrants. New migrants, joined at the last minute. Root who have sworn to me. Root and migrants who wish to join village forces under their own names. Orphans both root and migrant.

Tsunade looked at him "How many?"

"121 for me and all under blood contract. 146 for Konoha. 113 non combatant adult civilians for Konoha. 32 orphans under academy age for Konoha. All necessary paperwork completed and awaiting approval."

Tsunade whistled. "Do you have any idea what that will do to our forces?"

"Yup."

"I don't know if I should kill or kiss you"

"Well, before you decide there is one more thing."

"What"

"The Estate is made for 200 right now there are 127 living their including me and my family."

"More land?"

"More land."

Tsunade turned from he desk and rooted around on the book shelves pulling out one and flipping through it.

"hmm, lucky for you your father build the house out away from the village proper but still within the bounderies. I can sell you as 20 square acers of the surrounding area."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yup."

"You want all of it?"

Shrug At the rate this family seems to be growing I might need more." He pouted.

This of course caused Tsunade to laugh. She put the book back and got up to get a stack of papers and handed them to Naruto.

Feel these out and once I approve them it's yours and you can do what you want.

He did so and she stamped and signed them.

"Here you go geki. Oh and I still get the kids today right?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, what about your paperwork."

She smirked and made another clone.

"I'll drop by in an hour for them. And I will Send people to help those not sworn to you move and get settled."

"Thanks baa-chan but I can make and henge a few clones for that, that way your people can get through all this stuff."

"Smart boy, thank you dear."

"No problem, mostly my fault anyway."

And with that he waved and left.


	9. A Day with Baachan

Tsunade walked through the village returning greetings and avoiding questions. The villagers recognized the children as those of the Newcomer and wondered what the Hokage was doing with them.

"How would like to see some deer?"

"Deer?" asked Hiya.

"Yah!" said the boys in unison.

Smiling Tsunade led the children to the Nara complex and up to the door and knocked.

There was a male voice calling that someone was at the door then yelling and treats from a female voice and a few crashes.

"Sounds like mommy when she was going to have Kinome" said Arashi

Tsunade looked at the boy then burst out laughed not noticing that the door was opened and their stood Nara Shikaku, head of the clan.

"Hokage-sama?" He greeted the still laughing Hokage well sparing the children a curious glance.

Tsunade got herself under control and smiled at the man.

"Hello Nara-san, I'm sorry if this is troublesome for you but the children where wondering if they could watch the deer for a bit."

Shikaku looked at the children studying them for a moment.

"Of course." He said without the usual adjective.

The children smiled.

"Deer" the boys chorused

"Deer?" asked Hiya again.

Arashi turned to her. "No worries Hi-chan, you'll like them, they are tall and run fast and have these things on their heads, dad calls them antlers, and there are baby ones."

"Baby? 'Nome?"

"Yah, babies like 'Nome"

Zabbuza nodded along with his brothers words, "Mom says their cute." He added.

This made the little girl smile.

"Deer!" she cheered.

The adults chuckled at this. These kids were something else.

Shikaku led the group to the deer pasture and watched with Tsunade as the children found a place out of the way to watch the deer the boys pointing out things to their younger sister. A fawn here a buck over there a visiting bunny rabbit like the one mommy kept as a pet.

Tsunade smiled and at hearing a giggle looked down at the baby in her arms. The baby smiled and giggled at her and Tsunade distracted her with a finger. The baby reached for it grabbing hold and not letting go.

"He looks to have done well for himself."

Tsunade turned to the man who had not left after escorting them and raised an eyebrow in question.

Seeing the question the man elaborated. "To pull himself up to the level he has, to find some acceptance, some happiness, hell, to remain sane with all he has been through and every obstacle placed in his path. He truly is an extraordinary person. And should he need it, I would be happy to offer my support in certain matters. In fact perhaps I should discuss it with him over dinner. If you could deliver the invitation, sending it with someone else would be too troublesome." And having said his piece the shadow user left.

'_It seems that at last you will get the support and recognition you deserve brat.'_

With a content sigh she went back to watching the kids. She would enjoy this peace because tomorrow the crap with Danzo would be straightened out and shit would hit the fan.

--Training Ground Seven--

"I still don't get why she 'reorganized' the teams, we where fine."

"She's the Hokage, I'm sure there was a good reason."

"Hn"

"Well of course but what?"

"It's not our concern now how about you two spar?"

"Hn"

"Fine."

-- Namikaze Home--

It was late afternoon. And two contented people lay together just enjoying being able to hold each other.

"Hime?"

"Yes, Anata?"

"Did I do the right thing, hiding the way I did?"

She turned to face him

"It was the only way for you to stay safe."

"But, you...and the children."

"Were safe and knew you loved us."

"But I've missed so much."

"And there is still so much more to see."

"I love you"

"I know koi. You don't even have to say it, I know."

Naruto sighed. "Well, I would love to stay in bed with you all day love but we really shouldn't"

"No, we need to eat and there is much to be done."

"Everyone is settling in fine so far, what do we need?"

"Groceries and some other incidentals, do you want a list or should I go with you?"

"Come, I've been away from you enough."

She kissed him "And maybe we can get some new outfits for everyone. It won't be long before we have to entertain guest once word truly gets around."

"Yes that would be fine. I'll leave a clone to deal with any problems here and we can go."

Haku smiled at him, "I'll just go take a shower"

"Want company?"

--About an hour and a half later--

Naruto and Haku walked out of the gates of the estate and made their way to the village proper. There where may more people staring at them and Naruto herd whispers of "Namikaze" here and there.

Word had gotten around, but how much?

His answer came when he saw Shino and locked eyes with him in silent communication.

"_Did you tell?_"

"_No one did."_

Ah, so all anyone knew was that the Namikaze heir had been found. Good that made things more fun for him.

The couple's first stop was for shinobi gear, Naruto directing Haku to the shop owned by Tenten's father.

Ring (bell above the door)

The large man at the counter looked up from his paper at the sound.

"Hello, welcome to the wolf claw weapons shop how my I…"

The man trailed off and was now staring at Naruto or more specifically at the band on his arm.

"What the HELL!"

Naruto and Haku both stepped back at the outburst hands going to their weapons pouches.

Seeing this, the man stiffened but did not move from his place at the counter. They stared at each other for a moment then the man spoke.

"Who are you?" he asked staring into Naruto's eyes.

"It is polite to introduce yourself first"

"Call me Higurashi"

"Very well Higurashi-san."

Haku decided that the men would turn this into a brawl if she didn't intervene.

"Nice to meet you Higurashi-san I am Namikaze Haku and this baka is my husband"

Naruto turned to look at his wife with a glare that could not even be called half hearted. He could hardly ever get mad at his princess.

Kiro Higurashi could help but laugh. These two reminded him of two friends. The boy in more ways then one.

"Namikaze huh?"

"Yes, if you need proof you could ask Gai-sensei."

"Oh no, I have my own way of getting proof from you"

Naruto raised a brow and watched as the man pulled out something from his pocket.

Naruto was surprised to see one of his father's special kunai.

The man flicked it and it landed in front of Naruto.

Knowing already what the man wanted Naruto pricked his finger with the thing and spread blood on where he knew his father's special seal was and pushed chakra into it. It glowed blue for a moment then flashed gold. Naruto then tossed it back so that it landed with its point imbedded in the counter.

Kiro looked down at the weapon then back at the young man. Naruto smiled at him and bowed slightly.

"Namikaze- Uzumaki Naruto at your service."

Kiro laughed "Kiro, I was a friend of your dad kid, made the kunai. Hey I was told you died?"

"You and everyone else, including my parent's students."

"So Gai and Kakashi?"

"Yup, Kakashi still has no clue that he has been 'teaching' his sensei's son."

Again Kiro laughed. "Oh that's funny; you're definitely your mother's kid. That's just too much! But anyway you came here for something and I doubt it was to tell me you where alive."

"Supplies. Re-outfitting ourselves, some training stuff for the kids, and replacing stuff in the dojo and training grounds of the estate.

"Kids? Where they the ones that came in with Iruka yesterday? Dark haired one looked like a kid in a candy store."

Nod

"Zabuuza, He's six, loves anything that can be considered a weapon, you know?"

Nod "Got one just like him"

"Anyway. Here is a list of everything and Haku wanted to look around a bit."

Kiro looked down at the list and whistled. "When do you need it all?

Naruto shrugged. "We can get by for now, no rush."

Nod.

"So what's the story?" Naruto shook his head. "Played dumb met the lady on the first higher class mission, pulled a fast one on everyone including mister genius former ANBU. Been leading a double life. Safer now so I'm ready to start my life with my family"

"Man, your dad would be laughing his ass off right now, Kushina too. Course that would be after the went on a rampage against the village"

"Ya"

It was then that Haku came back with a pair of tofa

"Hemi, you're dangerous enough with those senbon of yours. Do you really need something bigger and sharper?"

Glare

"Let me get those for you Hemi"

Kiro smirked. The boy was his father's son. He had lost count of the times Minato had put his foot in his mouth with Kushina.

The couple paid and left promising to come back in a couple weeks for their order.

The next stop was a fabric store. They would not buy outfits shinobi or otherwise. One of the new migrants to the estate had owned a shinobi supply shop and handled all that all they need do was buy him the fabrics they wanted him to use and supply him and his wife with meals well he worked on their order, his wife, who had been a seamstress for the Water Daimyo, would make their casual wear.

Next was a store where Haku bought things to decorate the children's rooms and change the looks of the rest of the house a bit. Not to much, she rather liked what Naruto's parents had done with it, it just needed her own touch.

Finally groceries. Enough for a week of _balanced_ meals and snacks. Contrary to popular belief Naruto ate more then ramen and he made damn sure his children got a balanced diet and enough to eat.

They carried everything with the help of sealing scroll. It was when they where walking back to the house that they ran into anyone of note.

There walking down the street was Hyuga Hiashi with his youngest daughter and acting a bodyguard was Neji.

Naruto remembered Hinata, he had figured out her crush on him but by then he was already dating Haku and he didn't know how to tell her without blowing everything.

He though about it for a moment and decided to ask after her, he had not wanted to hurt her after all.

"Neji?"

All three Hyuga's looked at him.

"Can I speak to you a moment"

Hiashi intervened. "What is this about"…he looked Naruto up and down noticed the clan crest on his arm and gasped "Namikaze" he chocked.

"Forgive me for interrupting your errand Hyuga-dono, but there was an occurrence last night and I wish to ask Neji-san something about the outcome of it."

Hiashi had recovered his shock mostly but still all he could do was nod.

Naruto turned to Neji "Is Hinata-chan well?"

"She is a bit upset."

Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry"

It was here that Hiashi interrupted "What did you do to my daughter boy?" he growled.

Although he may not seem like it Hiashi love his children.

"Hyuga-dono, whatever hurt I caused her was not intentional; I simply did what was necessary to protect myself and my family from our enemies."

"You will explain this." It was not a question.

"Oh course, but I must explain myself to a great many people, would it suit you if it waited until I was settled? I would be happy to have you and the other clans for dinner at my home I could then explain myself over good food and in good company who can then use my own grill to grill me." Naruto smiled at his little joke Neji and Haku shook their heads at him.

"That seems reasonable." Agreed the Clan head.

With that he walked away.

"See ya Neji"

"Bye Naruto, Haku"

Hiashi froze.

--

Walking a little more they ran into Mogi and Udon with the village elders, Sarutobi's old teammates.

"Hey Nee-san, Nii-chan!"

Naruto waved. Haku smiled. The elders stared.

"Hey brats, where's the ringleader?"

"Got in trouble with sensei" said Udon

"Nee-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Can we come over and play with the kids tomorrow, it's our rest day."

"You can, and there are more kids to play with now."

The two genin beamed. "Thanks Naruto-neesan!" they chorused

Naruto smiled waved and walked away.

Meanwhile Koharu fainted with her old teammate managing to catch her.

"Baa-san!"

"Obba-san!"

"Someone call the medics!"

When the medics got there they took Koharu to the hospital where seeing that his old friend was safe... Homura proceeded to hyperventilate as a delayed reaction to shock.


	10. Trash Removal and The Truth

The next day the village seemed normal, it wasn't the council had been called in for a meeting. Things where about to change in a big way.

-at the meeting-

"Hokage-sama what…"

"Quiet!! We have much to discuss and many decisions to make but I will have no interruptions. You will sit and you will listen. Anyone who speaks out of turn get a free trip to the hospital or the cemetery."

Dead Silence

"Good, now first order of business. In front of each of you sits a file that I have chakra sealed and will release after we get rid of a few festering problems."

A snap of her fingers and a team of ANBU appeared behind members of the civilian council, grabbed them and took them away. The reaming civilians and the Shinobi clan heads turned shocked eyes to the Hokage.

"It has been discovered that the newly removed individuals along with Danzo have been plotting a revolt and overthrow of the Hokage since the first reign of Sandiame-sama. Therefore, in accordance with the laws set down by Shodaime-sama they will die by katon jutsu in a public execution at sundown."

"What of Danzo?" Asked Koharu.

"Dead by his own hand."

It wasn't really a lie. Danzo had created ROOT and it had been one of his soldiers that had killed him after Ibiki got done with them.

"And know this elders." Tsunade's tone was cold as she addressed her sensei's teammates. "The ONLY reason you are not joining the condemned is because a member of the Shinobi council has asked pardon for you on behalf of your grandchildren."

The two elders nodded having a good idea who it was. Although Koharu's breath did catch and Hummura paled to the color of a sheet.

The Hyugga Aburame and Nara heads nodded each thinking that had it been them they elders would not have been so lucky.

It was then that Tsunade released the seal on the files place before the council as they opened and read there where gasps and shouts of outrage and more then one person was physically ill.

When the commotion died down Tsunade spoke. "A good many of these people have understandably chosen a civilian life now that they are free others have sworn themselves has Shinobi under Konoha's name. All will undergo mental evaluations and receive what help we can give them as necessary."

Nods all around.

"Now there is one other matter that must be attended to. Lady's and gentlemen, well today is cause for sadness and reflection on the actions of our colleges it is also a day for rejoicing. "

"Lady?" asked the Yamanaka head.

"Honored council today I have the honor of informing you that the heir to the last Royal clan has been found."

Now this caused many murmurs of speculation and a few knowing looks the royal clans, Senju, Sarutobi, Hyuga, Uchiha, and Namikaze. The blood of the Founding families and the Hokages each with at least one living heir except one, At least that is what most believed.

"Silence!...... Yes you heard me right the clan Namikaze lives and the new Head is non other then the Yondaime's own son." Before more whispers could break out she continued "The boy has been hidden in plain sight, given only his mother's clan name and the Sandime's infrequent care as protection form the dangers of blood enemies and other life hazards. He has served as an honorable Shinobi of this village saving it many times from itself and it's enemies even forgoing his true status and rights in order to protect us. But as of four days ago he has called the claim."

"Lady if I may" asked Tai Roshi of the civilian council. Tsunade nodded.

""Who is he and why has he waited so long to call the claim?

"He waited to protect his own children, even though it meant being away from them and his wife. He was without them but both they and the village where safer this way."

Murmurs of sympathy and respect. Some of disappointment. A wife and children meant no alliance marriages .

"In answer to your other question" '_Good thing I brought a camera, good blackmail material'_

Tsunade snapped her fingers and an ANBU opened the door and in walked a blond haired blue eyed man wearing a long purple Kimono with twin silver dragons embroidered so that they danced around his body each over their shining scales clearly visible.

'Good boy, show them what your made of ' "Ladies and gentlemen it is my honor and privilege to introduce to you Lord Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto son of the Yondaime Hokage Jailor of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

The three remaining civilians looked ready to object but where stopped by the clapping of a standing Hiashi Hyuga and Nara Sikaku who where quickly joined by the rest of the shinobi council. Naruto bowed and the clapping stopped.

"Honored council I thank you for your warm welcome."

"And we are honored to welcome you" said Shibi.

"But..he..he is…"

"Is there a problem Roshi-san?" Asked the Hayuga leader.

Looked form the expressionless blond to the glaring Hokage then at all his colleges who wore equally expressionless are glaring faces and sat down.

Smiling Tsunade turned to Naruto.

"Please take your seat Namikze-dono"

"As you wish Lady Hokage"

Naruto bowed to his leader and took he place in a seat that had been vacant for more then twenty years.

"Well, Namikaze-dono has invited the whole of the council to his home for dinner tomorrow evening. Naruto nodded. "It is their that an explanation of his actions will be given but right now I wish to go over polices passed in the years of the corrupted council and see if we can't undo some of the damage caused by their greed.

It was a very long meeting. Having began at six am it let out an hour before sunset. At that time the village was gathered. It was time for the execution. The six guilty council members stood before their masked executioners each one a blank No identities would be reviled.

Tsunade stood up. "People of Konohagakure no soto, you have been called her to witness justice. These six stand before you judged and found guilty of the crimes of murder conspiracy forgery fraud and TRISON! They have helped in the butcher of konoha citizens, manipulation of innocents and the abuse of their power to undermined the Hokage and hinder the straight of the village. They have engaged in conspiracy with known enemies leading to the death of our shinobi. For these crimes they are sentenced to death by Katon Justsu. WHAT SAY YOU KONOHA?

"JUSTICE"

She turned to the doomed six.

"You have allowed your hearts to be consumed by darkness. In doing so you have weakened the will of fire that konoha holds so dear may these flames cleans us of your wickedness as they cleans yours souls and may Kami have mercy on you.

And with a wave of her hand they where consumed by six fiery dragons.

"Let it be known that the fate these six have suffered was chosen by them when they turned their backs on their own Let it also be known That Such is the fate of any deemed traitor form this day forward."

"And so with the setting of the sun a great darkness was banished form Konoha, but still more hid both within and beyond the wall of the great village and Konoha's light would have to shine at it's brightest to banish it.


	11. Letters

_To : Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Head of Namikaze Clan, Elite Jounin Shinobi of Kohonagakure no soto_

_From: Senju Tsunade, chief Medic, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Soto_

"_Greetings, Namikaze – dono._

_I hope this message find you well and that it's contents do not inconvenience you in any way._

_Namikaze-dono at the last council meeting , in which you claimed your seat and many others where left vacant we agreed to meet at your home for a dinner and conversation to take place this very evening . _

_Forgive me but I must ask that we postpone this event until the reconstitution of the village council, in which you are expected to participate, is complete. By doing this it is hoped that we are given time to reflect on events that lead to the current vacancies and the need for reconfiguration and the implementing some necessary changes. This, I hope would also give you more time to prepare your household. If it is feasible perhaps we can plan the meal for two weeks hence at 1900 hours._

_I await your reply and hope that we can come to an accord."_

_Sincerely,_

_From: Senju Tsunade, chief Medic, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Soto_

----------------------

_To: Senju Tsunade chief Medic,Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no soto._

_From: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto Leader of the Clan Namikaze, Ichinomiko of the Shonouke of Uzu. Elite Jounin of Konohagakure._

_Greetings Hokage-sama._

_Lady, in regards to your request. It is no inconvenience to either me or mime that the dinner be postponed. I look forward to seeing both yourself and my colleagues one week hence. If you could present yourselves at the gates of the Namikaze-Uzumaki Compound at the designated time I assure you that all necessary precautions and preparations will have been taken to ensure the safety and comfort of yourself and the other council members. However, if at all possible, I would prefer not to participate in the reorganization and reconstitution of the council._

_I await your arrival eagerly._

_Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Leader of the Clan Namikaze, Ichinomiko of the Sanouke of Uzu. Elite Jounin of Konohagakure._

_To: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Leader of the Clan Namikaze, Ichinomiko of the Sanouke of Uzu. Elite Jounin of Konohagakure._

_Your helping, deal with it. See you Thursday. _

_From: Senju Tsunade, chief Medic, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Soto_


End file.
